


SAVE

by Skelitzel



Series: Random Things [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Genocide, OH MY GOD I MADE IT WORSE, Pacifist Frisk, Random - Freeform, Soul stuff, also tempted to write a story with demon flowey-sans that does not end well..., but it's ok! i let them win, cowritten with DirtyBrotherKiller from FanFiction, demonic omega flowey-sans, flowey possession, i'm such a dork, it's all over the place XD, message story, now it's sad :(, role-play with skel!, skel defeated by her own writing, then i ruined it in the second arc, why would anyone wanna role-play with me XD, written in chat format, yes i can write fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelitzel/pseuds/Skelitzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story starts out with Frisk gaining control from Chara after a Genocide run. They work to repair their relationship with sans and the other monsters, and keep Chara in check. As time goes on, Frisk becomes a member of the Royal Guard to keep peace within the Underground. Everything seems to be looking up until…another human boy falls into the Underground.</p><p>First arc (Chapters 1-3): sans helps Frisk overcome their sins after they were possessed by Chara in previous genocide timelines. Super cute and fluffy :)</p><p>Second arc (Chapters 4-7): A new human boy falls into the Underground and is immediately possessed by Chara and begins a rampage. Frisk tries to stop them and...sans...well...something bad happens to sans...(sorry it's my fault T.T).</p><p>sans has also been adapted somewhat to fit what DirtyBrotherKiller was looking for. He's a bit more...insecure and protective at the same time...but also feels inadequate and unable to protect Frisk in the second arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So just a quick note. My talented friend, DirtyBrotherKiller, and I have been roleplaying this story back and forth for a few days now, and it’s been a lot of fun! Just thought I’d share and give a shout out to DBK for their awesome skills. This story doesn’t occur within my Rewind universe, but DBK has been gracious enough to endure me for this long and allowed me to take some dark turns with the story. We each play multiple characters, and I have also separated each section of text when the writer swapped.
> 
> Skelegirl:  
> sans  
> Papyrus  
> Flowey  
> RG 01 and 02  
> boy/Chara 
> 
> DirtyBrotherKiller:  
> Frisk (gender neutral)  
> Undyne  
> Asgore  
> Toriel  
> Chara (When possessing Frisk)

It was dark, so dark, and Frisk felt tears well up in their eyes as Chara began to take control of them once more, determined to head back to the world they loved, to destroy their friends, and everyone they cared about... starting with sans.

"Maybe I’ll give the fool some hope..." they hissed. "Oh, sans! It's so nice to be back!" they mocked in Frisk's tone, laughing as the tears fell freely from the innocent child's face. "Then, when the idiot pulls me close.... I’ll drive a knife into his spine..." Frisk choked on a sob, and shut their eyes tight, growling and struggling against Chara's hold. They couldn't do it. They couldn't bear to watch Papyrus be cut down, to watch Undyne turned to dust. They would lose themselves completely if they had to witness their poor, suffering skeleton brother watch them with apprehension, and hope, only to gaze upon them with hurt and betrayed eyes as they attacked. Frisk took a deep breath as the tears began to stop. They weren't going to let it happen again. They'd seize control from chara, even if it killed them.

"Thats... ENOUGH!" they screamed suddenly, beginning to push hard against Chara's grip on their soul. The evil child's eyes went wide in shock as they too tried to push back, wanting their hold on Frisk to be permanent.

"Idiot!" they cried. "You'll never be free of this... don’t you understand!?" However, there was a tone of worry in their voice. They had never seen Frisk so angry before, so... determined. They struggled to push them down as they growled, and continued to break free.

"You're the one whose the idiot if you think I’m going to let you do this again!" they gave a rough shove, and suddenly, Chara was stumbling back, their hold broken for a second. That second was all Frisk needed as they began to feel themselves regaining some of the control again. "They're my friends... I love them all dearly..." they grunted with effort as they tried to grab a hold of Chara's evil soul to keep them in check, like they'd done to Frisk. "And this time?" Frisk gasped with surprise as they felt Chara weaken, and they pushed with all their might...

"You won’t ever RESET again!"

There was an explosion of light, followed by a period of darkness. Laying on the ground, surrounded by golden flowers, Frisk rose to their feet, and gazed down at their hands and feet. They felt their heart swell with relief.

They had done it... and... they remembered it... everything...

"Hello there! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You're new to the underground, aren’t cha?" They felt tears well up in their eyes as they thought of seeing everyone they cared for again. Chara wasn't even a whisper in their mind now. This time, felt permanent.

They were so happy, they nearly hugged flowey before Toriel arrived.

They had to find sans...

................................  
sans hides among the trees once more and pulls his hood over his head. "oh, god. how many times will i have to kill them...why can't there be another way to reset everything?" He whimpers quietly and sinks down into the snow, pulling his knees up to his sternum and hugging them close. "why am i so weak? why couldn't there be something else i could do to save them?" He presses his forehead down onto his kneecaps and growls in frustration at his weakness, "i can't save them. i’m not strong enough. all i can do is wait."

He jumps up as the all too familiar sound of the ruined door scraping across the ground alerts him. His rib cage thrums wildly as he peers through the overhanging branches, hoping to catch a glimpse of the human before they see him.

................................

Seeing Toriel again had brought them to tears. They had hugged their soon to be goat mother close, and Toriel had giggled in surprise, smoothing their hair, and asking them to stay. After a bittersweet goodbye that Frisk knew wouldn’t be the last, they had made their way through the Underground, sparing all the monsters they could. Though some monsters felt they had a little deja vu, Frisk felt their heart get heavy. They knew there was no way to erase or forget the pain of the past, they sighed, knowing the best they could do was right their wrongs now.

They felt Chara attempt to stir within them, but with a quick rush of determination, and anger toward the hateful being, they were silenced once more. Frisk knew they would stay that way. So long as they had control again, they weren’t ever giving it back.

Their heartbeat began to quicken as they looked around. Once the sound of the door scraping stopped echoing through the snow, Frisk looked down sadly. What if Sans wasn’t here? what if he'd given up? what if the thought of chara returning again after they'd seen eachother soon many time lines ago had been too much? they moved forward, but instead of agonizing the small skeleton with the wait, they began to call out. They had their memories, and Sans knew of the resets. What had they to lose?

"sans?" they called out, their voice weak, and hopeful. "It's... it's me, bonehead..." they murmured, their heart sinking as seconds of silence passed. They started to look around, feeling alone, and like a child left all alone in the darkness. "Trust me.... you can even look at me if you want... I promise it's me... Chara can’t hurt you again...."

................................

Sans watches from the tree line and stumbles in surprise when he hears Frisk call out. It sounded so much like the voice of his dear friend. He started to move out of the trees, but hesitated for a moment. This isn't the first time Chara had used the kid's voice to fool him. But it is the first time they called out to him. 

Could he answer?

More importantly...

Should he?

He clenched his fists and ground his teeth in frustration. 

"ah, hell," he grumbled to himself and made his way through the trees, stopping just in front of Frisk. He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched them with a sideways glance. 

"sup, kid. don't cha know how to greet an old friend?"  
................................~

Frisk's heart caught in their throat as they felt their legs get stunned with gravity magic. They wanted so bad to break free, and hug onto Sans. They were so excited to see him... it'd been too long.

They gazed into his eyes with the most hopeful expression they could muster, wanting to show it was really them this time, and not some awful version of Chara that was out to tear the underground apart. They took a deep breath, reminding themselves this wasn't going to be easy. sans had been through too much too fast, and getting his trust now meant trying hard... really hard. It suddenly occurred to them.

Chara had been there for a lot.

But there was one memory that the evil child had always seemed to forget between them and sans. One way that sans would know for sure that it was really them. There was a certain way they would always hold onto sans' bony hand whenever they strolled through the Underground together. Tightly, softly, with their thumb stroking it occasionally. Chara had always been rough, and even when they tried their hardest to imitate the bond Frisk and sans had, they hadn’t ever gotten that detail right.

They LVed Sans.

But Frisk? Loved him.

Frisk smiled, extending an arm slowly and carefully with a wink.

"Oh! you're right.... come here... Shake my hand..."

................................

He flinched slightly as they reached out to him. When he saw their hurt expression, he chuckled and scratched the back of his skull, "sorry kiddo, need tibia little cautious." He allowed his magic to build within his left eye socket, finding courage in the warm buzz of power through his bones. He wanted to be ready, just in case. "you understand, i'm sure."

Shakily he reached out and grasped the human's hand.

................................

Frisk nodded, understanding, and the minute sans's hand came to rest within their own, they smiled. They held it close, their thumb rubbing small circles into it.

"I know you’re scared..." They whispered, looking into his eyes. Their eyes were full of relief, and love. They hoped sans noticed. They suddenly tugged his hand up to their face, and gave it a small nuzzle before they tingled the bone there with a kiss.

"But I’ve missed you..."

................................

Sans' teeth parted slightly in a small gasp as he took a step back. He left his hand on the human's face, afraid that if he moved, everything would disappear before him again. 

"kid..." He whispered while stroking Frisk's cheek. It'd been so long since he had been able to give such a gentle touch. He had forgotten how soft their skin was. A small laugh erupted from him and he quickly wrapped his arms around them. The sudden embrace knocked them off balance and as they stumbled he teleported home and fell with them onto the couch. Laughing from joy and relief, he rested his forehead against Frisk's. 

"It really is you, isn't it? Chara...Chara always cringed at my touch...but you...you wanted it..." A small blush spread across his cheekbones as he released the human and leaned back on the couch, shoving one hand in his pocket and covering his face with the other. "Sorry I...got a bit carried away there..." He glanced around the room and sighed with relief knowing Papyrus wasn't here yet. He wanted to figure things out first before he introduced them again.

................................

Frisk let out a laugh of happiness as sans embraced them. They clung to him tight, tears beginning to fall down their face in groups. God, they were so happy to have him back... The feeling was indescribable. They gasped as they were teleported, and they smiled softly as sans's forehead touched their own. They giggled at his blush.

"It really is me... I promise..." They gazed at him lovingly before jumping forward, and crushing him in a warm hug. “I'm never letting you go again..." They nuzzled his neck before kissing his forehead, and laughing at the small buzz they felt from his magic.

"I love you, sans…"

................................

He wasn't quite ready to say that again, but it felt good to hear them say it. "heh...good to have you back, kid." He stroked their back softly and swallowed the lump in his nonexistent throat. He chuckled as they twisted their face at his accidental pun.

"to talus you the truth, i wouldn't mind staying here for a bit...before papyrus gets home." He shifted a bit to lay more comfortably on the couch, hugging them close to his rib cage.

 

................................  
Frisk nodded in agreement. They noticed he was uncomfortable, and they moved away from him, laying back against the couch as well. They sighed, staring down at the ground as chara tried to plague them with bad memories.

They held themselves a bit, feeling awful.

sans looked so tired... So beaten down.

It was all their fault...

................................

He felt so tired.

So tired...

Papyrus shouldn't be home for another few hours...

Maybe he could just rest...

Just for a little while...

Zzz...

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted as he burst through the front door, waking him. "WHERE WERE YOU?! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO RECALIBRATE OUR PUZZLES AND YOU WERE NO WHERE TO BE FOUND!" He stops in front of sans and puts his hands on his hips, "WERE YOU JUST NAPPING?! YOU'RE SUCH A LAZYBONES!"

sans scrubs sleep from his eye sockets as his brother chastises him. After a few moments, Papyrus glances over and notices their guest. "AND WHO IS THIS?"

"what?" still groggy from sleep, sans turned to follow the gaze of his brother. "ah!" he startled, falling backward over the armrest and smacking his skull on the floor. Rubbing his head he mumbled, "ow...that hurt." He had forgotten the kid was here. Pushing himself to stand slowly he sheepishly grinned at his brother, "'s a human, bro." he said simply.

"A HUMAN?" Papyrus gasped in surprised and leaned over Frisk. "AND HOW EXACTLY DID A HUMAN GET INTO OUR HOME?" he asked curiously, squinting his eye sockets.

................................

Frisk had started to fall asleep at the opposite end of the couch. They had opened their mouth to talk about this, to try to at least apologize, but before they even could, sans had fallen fast asleep. Shrugging, they figured he deserved the rest, and soon joined in.

The sound of the front door slamming into the wall as a familiar scarf wearing skeleton exploded into the room caused Frisk to nearly jump out of their skin, their heart pounding. They watched Sans fall over the armrest, trying to reach an arm out to him, but smirking when they noticed it was too late. When they saw and heard Papyrus again, though, they grinned happily. They had missed the adorable dork so much. Even if Papyrus was leaning over them slightly, trying to seem scary, Frisk knew he couldn't hurt a fly.

"Pap!" they yelled, jumping off the couch, and sprinting toward the tall skeleton, giggling, and hugging onto him. Even if they were older, they still only came up to the middle of his waist. They held tight. "It's so good to see you..." they chuckled internally, knowing Papyrus would freak out. He still didn't know who they were yet, and was still wary of all humans.

................................

"OH, UM, IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO, HUMAN!" he pats Frisk awkwardly on the head and not-so-quietly whispers to sans, "SANS...DO I KNOW THIS HUMAN?"

sans just shakes his head and shrugs, "dunno, bro, do ya?" he watched Frisk carefully, feeling a little anxious when they approached his brother, but so far they didn't seem to mean any harm. He flopped back onto the couch and lazily propped his hands behind his skull. He'd leave his brother to figure this one out. He's good at puzzles.

................................

Frisk giggled and stood back, gazing up at Papyrus. "How are you?" they asked, thankful that Sans had trusted them enough to let them hug the tall skeleton.

They were so happy to see their friends again.

................................

"I AM DOING WELL BUT TO BE HONEST-"

" don't you mean tibia?"

"NO I DO NOT!" Papyrus stamped his foot at the interruption. "I AM A LITTLE CONFUSED AS TO WHY YOU ARE HERE HUMAN. DID SANS CAPTURE YOU?"

................................

Frisk rolled their eyes and smiled.

"You could say that."

It was so funny to watch Papyrus and sans banter again. Ever since Chara had taken control, it felt like ages since they had gotten to watch sans and Papyrus laugh and be happy again. Frisk smiled a little.

"Though, I bet you would have gotten me too, if S\sans hadn't first." they murmured, wanting to make the tall skeleton smile.

................................

"SANS HOW DID YOU CAPTURE THEM? YOU DON’T HAVE ANY PUZZLES!" Papyrus turns to his brother with his brow bones furrowed. 

"dunno bro, guess you could say i got a ton of charm." Sans glanced at Frisk and winked, "a skele-ton of charm."

Papyrus shouted, "OH MY GOD NO!" He shook his head and glanced down sadly at the human, "I GUESS THIS MEANS IT WILL BE MY BROTHER THAT WILL TURN YOU IN AND BECOME A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD." He sits down on the couch next to his brother and begins to cry the only way Papyrus can: Nyoo hoo hoo.

"ah don't worry bro, you know i'm too lazy to turn the kid in." Sans yawns and gently used his magic to guide Frisk to sit between the two brothers. " nah i got other plans." He casually let his arm rest on the couch backrest behind Frisk. "this kid here is gonna be our new roomie. what do you think of that, buddy?" He turned to Frisk as he asked the question with a playful grin.

................................

Frisk felt a deep blush spread across their face at the wink, and gazed down at the ground with a giggle. They felt bad when Papyrus started to cry, but laughed at the idea of sans ever becoming a royal guard like the angry Undyne. Frisk let out squeal of delight like a child when they were lifted into the air with magic, and dropped between the two skeletons. 

They felt their heart race at sans' proposed idea, and smiled warmly before leaning back against his arm, happy to be close to him.

"I think it would be awesome!" they answered before smirking, and winking at the shorter brother. "And I’m not telling a fibula, either...."

................................

Papyrus made some gagging noises and sans just laughed, starting to feel more relaxed. Chara never made puns so sincerely like that before. 

"UGH. HUMAN COME WITH ME." Papyrus abruptly stands and grasps Frisk's arm and leads them to the kitchen "LETS GET YOU FED AND AWAY FROM SANS' HORRIBLE PUNS BEFORE HE TAINTS YOUR SENSE OF HUMOR ANY MORE!"

"aw bro that hurts. i thought my jokes were pretty humerus." Sans chuckles as he follows into the kitchen, stopping in the doorway with a relaxed stance. 

"GAH! ENOUGH. KEEP THIS UP AND YOU WONT GET ANY SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus says as he begins to prepare dinner. 

"no dinner? bro that's harsh. i didn't think you had the stomach for that." Sans says with a cheeky grin and sits down at the table.

"YOU KNOW I DON’T HAVE A STOMACH SANS WE'RE SKELE-" Papyrus squints his eye sockets and glares at his brother "ARE YOU SERIOUS? DID YOU REALLY JUST MAKE ANOTHER PUN."

"Lighten up bro. No need to be so sternum. I'm just trying to make our guest feel comfortable with some jokes."

"THE ONLY THING THAT WOULD MAKE THEM COMFORTABLE IS A MAGNIFICENT MEAL PREPARED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

sans chuckled again and glanced at the kid wondering if they remembered their playful banter. Hopefully this helped put them more at ease. 

................................

Frisk was a step ahead of him, and was laughing loudly, their head thrown back as they giggled.

They laughed some more as they were dragged to the kitchen. They watched Papyrus try to cook, and began to step in, taking away the sprinkles, or the sugar, or anything that didn't belong in pasta dishes. The nudged Papyrus before looking at sans with a smug grin.

"I dunno Pap, I hope you got the guts to serve me something that good." they began, and laughed to themselves. "I'm gonna be femurin hungry pretty soon!" they stirred the pasta, looking back with a knowing grin, and covering their ears a little, knowing Papyrus was gonna start screaming again.

They couldn't help but get butterflies in their stomach every time they felt sans’ prideful gaze on them after they made puns. They felt so happy... things were as they should be, and sans seemed to be warming up

................................

"NYEEEEHHHH!!!" Papyrus shrieked and stirred the pot of pasta with the force of a thousand suns. Luckily, sans was able to use his magic to keep the contents trapped in a whirlwind of sauce and noodles contained near the pot. His skull began to sweat a little as he wondered if he pushed his brother too far this time and began to worry about the future of his kitchen. The kid seemed to be aware as well and was acting as Papyrus' sous chef and seemed to help to calm him down. 

As they settled into eat, sans pushed a chair out for the kid to sit next to him. He couldn't help himself. He was still hesitant. But he wanted to believe the kid was really back. He wanted to believe it was Frisk. He wanted to keep them close to him and enjoy every moment. He was so afraid it'd be ripped away from him at any second. 

................................

Frisk began to laugh loudly as Papyrus screamed, and they did their best to keep him calm as sans took care of the pasta. They soon found themselves walking toward the table, and they smiled when they saw sans pull a chair for them.

"Oh, what a gentleman!" They said with a smirk, kissing sans' cheek when Papyrus wasn’t looking. They sat next to him, and began to eat, humming happily at the taste. Despite Papyrus' bout of rage, it turned out great.

"Oh! How’s Undyne?" They asked suddenly, wanting to regroup with their tough friend soon.

................................

“OH, SHE SHOULD BE BACK FROM THE CAPITAL WITHIN A FEW WEEKS." Papyrus said cheerfully as he scooped another large helping of pasta onto Frisk's plate. "WAIT...SANS HOW DOES THE HUMAN KNOW ABOUT SO MANY MONSTERS? SANS?" He cast a glance at his brother who was feeling quite flustered and was hiding his face in his hood. “WHAT'S WRONG?"

"n-nothing bro. heh." Sans responded nervously and shot a glance at the human. “kid's just a little cheeky." Then he put his arms up on the table and burrowed his face in his sleeves to hide his blush. 

"NO ELBOWS ON THE TABLE!" Papyrus criticized. 

“ok." sans said and used his magic to lift himself a half inch off the table. 

"SANS!"

"what?" His head was still resting on his arms. 

"GET YOUR ELBOWS OFF THE TABLE!"

"they aren't on the table."

"YES THEY ARE!"

"nuh uh, look."

Papyrus leaned over the table to confirm that sans was indeed not resting his elbows on the table. "N-NO FLOATING OVER THE TABLE! ITS BAD MANNERS!"

"heh ok." Sans said and teleported himself back to the couch, leaning back his head and allowing his eye sockets to close as he calmed his thrumming rib cage.

................................

Frisk giggled and watched him, a blush on their own cheeks as they began to eat another helping of Papyrus' pasta. The way sans always got so flustered, hiding in his hoodie... It was adorable. They were about to ask Papyrus something when all of a sudden, the door as kicked off its hinges, and flew into the living room as Undyne exploded into view.

"PAPYRUS!?" She screamed, and Looked around the room until she caught sight of him. "Get on your running shoes! There’s a human down here..." A spear materialized in her hand. "And I’m gonna skewer it...."

Frisk gulped, forgetting that Undyne was hostile. They were so used to friendly Undyne that this caught them off guard. They tried to make a run for it, or at least hide, but Undyne caught sight of them.

"WH-WHAT!?" She sent a spear flying, and Frisk screamed in fear, diving out of the way. “IT'S IN YOUR HOUSE, PAP! WHAT THE HELL!?" She drew more spears, and began to walk toward the shaking human.

"Come on, punk... Six souls... And yours will make seven!"

................................

Papyrus sputtered, "OH UH HI UNDYNE I DIDN’T THINK YOU'D BE BACK SO SOON. UM FUNNY STORY WE UH FOUND THE HUMAN. I MEAN UH SANS DID AND WELL THEY UM ARE GOING TO BE STAYING WITH US NOW BECAUSE UH WELL PLEASE PUT DOWN THAT SPEAR." He nervously waved his arms around as he talked slowly inching around the table until he stood between frisk and undyne. 

"hey undyne." Sans said flatly, eye sockets empty pits of anger. "wanna patella me what the hell you did to my door?"

................................

Frisk's chest was heaving as they hid behind Papyrus' legs. Undyne glared at them, her eyes narrowed, and her gills flaring with rage. She ignored Papyrus' pleas.

"That.... thing ain’t a friend, Pap..." She growled. "Humans aren’t good creatures... they take, and they destroy, and they kill...." Frisk felt their heart sink as Chara battered them with images of their friends deaths. They got back control, but were in tears.

“I'll get ya a new door, sans!" Undyne shouted ".... But what I can’t do? Is let you keep that thing...." She held a spear, pointing it toward Frisk's head. “Let's go, monster killer... Come quietly and you won’t coat the walls..."

Frisk's eyes filled up with tears. Undyne had called them a punk in every timeline, threatened to kill them, and threw spears. That was normal. But this? The huge mistrust? Calling them a monster killer? It was too much to bear.

"Hey! I said move it!" She shouted, pushing past Papyrus and standing over Frisk. “You're crazy it you think I’m buying this act... You won’t hurt my friends..."

There it was. Frisk choked on a sob, and wailed to themselves quietly before shoving past Undyne. They took off running into the snow, and ran from the house, toward the outskirts of town. They stayed put of sight, not wanting to be followed or consoled. They wanted to get lost, never be found again...

................................

sans let out a frustrated sigh as Papyrus started crying. "it's ok bro." He said, quietly consoling his brother while shooting a dirty look at Undyne over his shoulder. 

"even though i don't have eyes, i can see where your comin' from. really, i get it." He straightened up as his brother sat back down at the table with his head in his hands. "but maybe next time you should knock first." He sighed again. He was angry, but not entirely. Undyne was right in a way and he understood that. But she didn't know anything about Chara and Frisk. 

sans shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way toward the front door. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Papyrus called out. 

“grillbys" sans muttered as he levitated the remains of the door to block the entry way behind him. Sinking his face further into the fluff of his hood, he walked past grillbys and headed out into the snow. Finding a secluded area in the trees he settled down against a trunk and waited. Closing his eye sockets he focused on feeling the souls around him. Some snowdrakes....undyne is still back at the house...no kid.... That's alright. He'll wait here for a few hours. His breathing relaxed as he kept his eye sockets closed and rested against the tree.

................................

Frisk had continued to walk on even further away from their friends, until they had began to end up in areas they didn’t even recognize. That was okay... They didn’t really want to see anyone right now anyway.

They had stopped crying, and now were sick with guilt. Undyne was right, even if she didn't know much about how Chara and they worked. Chara was still inside of them, deep within their soul, angry, screaming, and fighting, and even though Frisk had shot them down for the past few days, would it be possible for them to ever win again? To RESET? To tear sans' happiness away?

They didn't want to think about it. They decided that the best route was to stay far away... Maybe find a place to lay low until they were forgotten about. Then? They could hand Asgore their soul. Set their friends free. Finally be broken of this cycle.

They found a hilltop far from view of the surrounding area. They settled into the grass, and with a sigh, slumped down, before falling asleep. They shouldn't have to wait very long, anyway... From what Undyne had told them, humans weren't welcome here anymore.

Undyne sighed as well when Papyrus had burst into tears. She rubbed his back, and watched sans go. 

"The safety of monsters I care about trumps any interactions with some kid..." As sans was gone, she kept trying to calm Papyrus down. "Come on, Pap... Don't cry... You're better off, okay? Please don't be upset.”

................................

Sans shook himself awake and yawned. Scanning the area, he still didn't see the kid. He pulled out his phone and let papyrus know he'd be coming home later. He would wait at the sentry station just before Waterfall. He frowned, but teleported anyway. The kid might not wanna see him, but he'd be there for them if they did. He just hoped to be able to catch a glimpse of them before Undyne did. He leaned up against the counter and chatted with the orange fish monster about echo flowers to pass the time. 

At home Papyrus sniffles and looked up at undyne with big sad eyes., “DON'T YOU THINK SOMEONE COULD BE A GOOD PERSON IF THEY TRIED? THE HUMAN TOLD ME SOME AWFUL JOKES BUT SANS SEEMED TO BE SO HAPPY THAT THEY WERE HERE....SANS IS NEVER REALLY HAPPY. HOW COULD SOMEONE THAT MAKES MY BROTHER HAPPY BE BAD?"

................................

Undyne gazed at Papyrus sadly, and was at a loss for words. The human hadn't tried to hurt him? Or sans? It made that lazy skeleton happy? She tried to wrack her brain for the last time she saw sans happy at all. She sighed, standing up.

"Of course they can, Papyrus. Anyone can be good..." She winced, remembering that she was the one who taught that to him. She had heard the kid had spared everyone they met, too... She felt conflicted, and stood up, looking at Papyrus with a serious expression.

"If you help me find this kid... They better have a good argument for themselves..." She offered Papyrus her hand, wanting to pursue the child for her friend. "Deal?"

Frisk soon woke up the next day, rubbing their eyes and standing up. Their heart ached as they missed their friends, but the sooner they got to Asgore, handed their soul over, and ended this? The better. They had no idea Undyne was on their trail.

................................

"You idiot." Flowey sneered as he followed them

"You really think that everything can just go back to how they used to be?"

"You really think you can just be friends again?"

"Don't be so vain."

"Why would that smiley trashbag or any of them ever want to forgive you?"

He laughed loudly as he saw frisk begin to cry

"You stupid little fool. You've killed them. So many times."

"Why would anyone want to be friends with you?"

"You said you loved sans. Ha! You only know LV."

Sans started awake as he heard hurried footsteps run by his station. Frisk had run right past him. "no you don’t, kid." He said quietly and teleported in front of them. Frisk shrieked and tried to run the other way, but sans created a wall of bones behind them. 

“sorry, kid, but you won't be able to flee from this." He clenched his fists and grit his teeth. "normally i'd wait till you got to the judgment hall, but screw that." His eye glowed bright blue and bones levitated around him, "you gonna prove to me this isn't all just an act? or are you going to keep fighting with yourself? who do you want to be?!" He launched bones forward toward the human. "do you want to be Chara? or will you show yourself some mercy and overcome your sins?"

Sans blocks the way

Show the skeleton who you really are

................................

Frisk gazed up at him, eyes filled with tears.

Go ahead... Kill him.. Thats all you know….

Frisk fell to their knees. They wanted so badly for this to end... To give up hope, to let themselves be destroyed. They hated themselves so much...

However, when all seemed lost, they were hit with a memory. A good one.

The Monster Kid squealed in delight as Frisk ran around with him on their shoulders. Another flash. Undyne and Alphys on their first date, holding hands as Undyne smiled gratefully back at you. Yet another. Papyrus giggling loudly as you showed him your NiceCream wrapper. Toriel smiling as you called her "mom". Asgore grinning as you called him “dad". 

We believe in you, Frisk.

You did it! We broke the barrier!

You and sans laying out under the stars. i think i love you, kid... you loved him too. You loved them all. At once, Chara was silenced as you jumped to your feet, eyes glowing with determination. 

“I’m Frisk..." They said quietly before dodging sans’ bone attack, and standing still with open palms as they opted for mercy turn after turn. "And Chara isn’t ever coming back..."

................................

"frisk..." sans whispered and tears fell down his face. He let his magic fade and opened up his arms as well. "please forgive me for attacking you. i had to be sure.”

Sans is sparing you. The bones behind frisk disappeared and his eyes were back to normal. 

Will you hug the skeleton or run?

Little did they know that Undyne had seen the fight from the shadows.

................................

Frisk smiled sadly. 

"I know, sans... I forgive you... And I’m sorry... For everything... I can’t change the past..." They whispered, looking away. "But I can determine the future..."

They ran forward, nearly tackling the smaller skeleton in a hug. 

"Im sorry I ran away..."

Undyne watched this exchange from the shadows, and her spears disappeared. The kid could have easily killed him now... But they didn’t. She turned around, watching as Papyrus was following behind, trying to keep up. She stood there, and nodded to herself. Whoever this kid was, maybe she could talk to them first. 

"You got a point, Pap." Undyne stated before pointing toward Sans and Frisk. “I'm sorry."

................................

"frisk..." Sans whispered again, laughing softly as he stumbled back from the hug. He held them close and stroked their hair, nuzzling into the crook of their neck. "i've missed you....i've missed this..." He hummed happily as they stood together in their embrace. 

\---

“WAIT! HUFF. UNDYNE! ACK. YOU RUN WAY TOO FAST!” Papyrus wheezed as he ran to catch up with his friend. He inhaled deeply and leaned forward, bracing himself on his knees as Undyne pointed down at sans and frisk. He blushed at seeing his brother in such an intimate moment, "OH MY GOODNESS UM LET’S UH-" he grabbed Undyne’s arm and started pulling her backward somewhat quietly in the shadows. When they were out of sight he ran to the pathway and shouted loudly, "SANS! WHERE ARE YOU?! UNDYNE AND I ARE NOW WALKING DOWN THIS PATHWAY LOOKING FOR YOU!" Hopefully that gave his brother enough warning as Undyne face-palmed and walked with him to sans and frisk. 

When they saw the duo they were both standing side by side, hand in hand. sans' smile faltered a bit when he saw Undyne and he said, "sorry bud, but this human is mine." Papyrus saw his brother trace slow circles on the human’s hand. sans adjusted his body slightly to stand in front of the human protectively. “i won't let you take them away from me."

"SANS YOU BONEHEAD! UNDYNE KNOWS THEY'RE FRIENDLY. RIGHT UNDYNE?" Papyrus gazed at his friend with big innocent eye sockets.

................................

Undyne smiled to herself, and laughed, slapping Papyrus on the back.

"Yeah, I know... I know...." She watched Frisk with an apologetic smile. "Hey... kid? uh... sorry I tried to kill you. A lot of monsters around here are telling me that you’re a big fan of mercy... I appreciate that." 

Frisk had blushed when Sans nuzzled them, and giggled when Papyrus announced his arrival. They stood behind sans’ protective form as Undyne approached, but smiled when she apologized. They threw their arms around San's neck from behind and hummed, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks... maybe we could be... friends?" they asked with a hopeful gaze. Undyne watched the interaction, and glared for a few second before she threw her arms up.

"Y'know what!? Why not.... Asgore might be a little testy, but... I don’t have to follow that big softies rules all the time.... and Papyrus seems to like ya... so c'mere!" she yelled before yanking Frisk into her arms, and giving them a noogie. Frisk struggled and laughed, squirming. They made a fake plea of distress.

"Ah! she got me! I need the great Papyrus to help me!" Undyne smirked, joining in the game.

“You'll never get the human back!" seeing such a joking side of her was rare, and Frisk couldn't help but smile.

................................

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SAVE YOU! SANS HELP YOUR FRIEND!" Papyrus shouted as he playfully wielded a bone like a sword. 

“nah, i'm good. pretty bone tired actually." sans chuckled and sat on the ground watching the human struggle against Undyne's hold. 

"SANS! YOU LAZY BONES! WE MUST SAVE THE HUMAN!" Papyrus shrieked laughing and waving his sword.

................................

Undyne laughed, running around with Frisk in her arms. Frisk squirmed until they finally broke free, and fell into the snow with a thump. As Undyne dove for Papyrus in a playfight, they noticed sans snoozing a little on the sidelines. They giggled to themselves, slowly creeping toward him.

They were unaware that Sans was able to sense souls getting closer, though, and they smirked, thinking they were clever.

................................

sans woke and could feel a happy and mischievous soul approach him. He waited just until they were about to pounce on him and teleported away. He laughed as they got a face full of snow. 

"Hey kid. Fallin' for me already?" He said as he appeared behind them and offered a hand to help them up.


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk huffed, and sneezed, shaking the snow off before they pouted.

"No fair!" they yelled, but suddenly smirked, grabbing sans’ hand and yanking him straight into the snow pile with them before howling with laughter. "I can’t help it! You’re such an ice guy!"

................................

"whoa!" Sans exclaimed as he fell. "c'mon kid, that's cold, pullin' down a guy who was trying to help you up." He laughed as he leaned over them. 

"NYEEEH!" Papyrus exclaimed as Undyne suplexed him just because she can. "YOU WIN! YOU WIN! LET ME GO YOU’RE GOING TO BREAK MY RIBS!"

................................

"WINNERS NEVER QUIT, AND QUITTERS NEVER WIN PAP!" she yelled. "FIGHT BACK, YOU CAN DO IT!"

Frisk gazed up at him, and began to laugh. "Well, if someone played fair, he wouldn't be in the snow." they responded, sticking their tongue out at him playfully.

They couldn't help but giggle at Pap's and Undyne's antics a few yards away.

................................

"OH YEAH? WELL THEN I’LL USE MY FABLED BLUE ATTACK!" Papyrus exclaimed jumping back and sending a volley of bones toward Undyne.

sans scoffed at Frisk. "dunno what you're talking about. i was sleeping and sensed an attack." His grin widened "it was all I could do to defend myself.”

................................

Undyne stood there with her eye twitching as the bone went right through her.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT!?" she screamed.

Frisk smiled at him. "Okay, okay... you got me there... I'm sorry." They leaned up, kissing the space between his eyes with a giggle. "But to be fair, all you do is sleep."

................................

Papyrus grinned triumphantly and struck a pose. "YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME TOO MUCH UNDYNE!" He chuckled as her knees buckled under her. "NOW YOU’RE BLUE! THAT’S MY ATTACK! NOW LET’S SEE IF YOU CAN DODGE THIS!" More bones fly rapidly toward Undyne. 

sans blushed and looked at his brother. "easy kid. i know you're eager to jump my bones, but-" he turned back to frisk and winked, “-technically we just met.”

................................

Undyne screamed in surprise.

"GOD DAMMIT!" she yelled, struggling to stand as bones pummeled her. 

Frisk snorted and laughed, shoving sans playfully. "Stop! You're such a dork." They struggled to get up, but sans was still hovering over them. "Can I stand?" they asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Is that allowed?"

................................

"NYEH HEH HEH THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VICTORIOUS! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT UNDYNE?"

"hmm i dunno buddy..." sans said and laughed. "i guess it'd be snow problem." He stood up and offered his hand to Frisk, helping them stand as well. "why don't we leave these two to their fight? they'll probably be at it for a few more hours." He shoved his hands in his pockets and tilted his head to the side. “i could go for a burg. what about you?"

................................

Undyne screamed and struggled as she was hit with Papyrus' attacks.

Frisk smiled at their antics, and stood beside sans happily. "Sounds good to me, I’m starving." They looped an arm through sans’, and walked off with him.

................................

"it's pretty far. hope you don't mind if we take a shortcut?" sans asked with a smirk and suddenly they appeared inside Grillby’s. As they sat down sans laughed. "sorry. i always forget about that whoopee cushion." Once the farting noise stopped sans ordered two burgers and they began to eat. About halfway through his meal sans hesitated, "hey kid?"

“i gotta know. i wanna believe..."

"i don't sense the darkness around your soul anymore but i know how cunning chara can be." He flinched at the memory and looked at Frisk, feeling tired. 

"would it be alright if i-" he laughed quietly and shook his head, "nah that'd be too invasive. could you search your soul? please be honest with me. Is chara still there?"

................................

Frisk had laughed loudly at the prank, and looked over at Sans when he began to speak.

They looked down, and felt guilt creeping up their back.

"Yes..." they murmured, placing a hand over their heart. "They'll always be there... but I was so determined to get back... to put the genocide to an end... that I overpowered them. That's how they’re gonna stay... sometimes in moments of weakness, they try to fight back, but they aren’t ever going to win..."

Frisk suddenly paused, reaching out, and grabbing sans’ hand.

"You need to promise me something.... Chara can’t come back without a host... so if a day ever comes where I'm too weak to beat them down... you need to destroy my soul... it's a last resort, and I don’t ever want it to happen..." they let out a long sigh. “-but I’d rather never be able to see you guys again, than have to see you die a hundred more times by my hands..."

................................

sans' grin faltered slightly, as he could never frown, at hearing that Chara was still there. Weakened, but still present. He tapped his fingertips against the counter top for a moment. “i dunno what to do kid, tibia honest. i can't...i can't just go back to how things were..." He rested his head in his hands groaned. "my friends...me...my brother..." He glanced at Frisk with mournful eye sockets, "would you hate me if i asked to see your soul for myself? i already hate myself for asking...because I'd be able to see everything…hopes… dreams… desires… fears… love.” He laughed quietly to himself and leaned back in the chair "you don't have to i just...it hurts." A phantom pain sliced across his sternum and he clutched at his jacket. "i remember dying. i remember everyone around me dying. i remember you. i remember loving you. i want that back-" he clutched his jacket tighter "but i don't know if i'm allowed to have it back. i've killed you too..."

He jumped slightly as Frisk grabbed his hand and made their request. "kid...you know i hate promises…i can't...i can't..." He gazed into their eyes and sighed sadly, “ok, kid if that's what you want. i'll make that promise to you."

................................

Frisk listened to him speak before sighing sadly.

"I want it back too, sans... more than anything... I was never happier than I was with you..." they smiled at his acceptance of their promise, and they rubbed small circles onto his hand. "I love you, sans... I do... that never changed when Chara took control... and I trust you... fully..."

They sat up, and gazed into his eyes.

"You have full permission to look into my soul... if anyone is allowed, it's you. I know you won’t steer me wrong, and I'm done hiding. I forgive the past... Go ahead..."

................................

sans felt his cheekbones tingle at their confession, but he wasn't really ready to let himself feel love for them too yet.. "o-ok kid, uh just let me know if it's too much..." He reached out shaky hands and focused on Frisk's soul. No one else would be able to see the interaction and it looked as if he were cupping air, but within his bony palms rested a small heart. The symbol of their soul. "ok...here it goes.” Gently, he curled his fingers around the heart and gasped as his vision blacked out.

................................

Frisk gasped, and their eyes rolled back as sans entered their soul. Around him swirled a huge set of different thoughts, feelings, and desires. Frisk could still speak to him, and their voice echoed.

"Welcome, sans.." they said with a small laugh. All of a sudden, a voice started screaming.

"Hey, smiley trashbag! Come here... So I can cut you to pieces agai-" Chara's voice was cut off as Frisk's boomed in the small space.

"You won’t hurt anyone anymore..." Chara was jerked down to the ground by an unseen force, and began to cry as they were restrained. Frisk sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that..."

There wasn’t any darkness in the future. Frisk's desires were to get to the surface, to move in with sans. To be with him, to love him. As sans stood still, Frisk waited until he happened upon this to convey their feelings to him. A warm light surrounded him, and they let him feel the love they had for him. They smiled.

They feared losing their friends again, and they feared Chara immensely, even if the small child was under control. They longed for things to return to normal, but they knew it was impossible. They let sans feel their guilt for their actions, and they let him feel how determined they were to make things right. There was a whole part of their soul dedicated to good memories, a lot with sans, and a place for bad ones, where Chara laughed, and there was only darkness.

Frisk's soul was still there, however, and they gave Sans one last feeling of love and light before they stopped enhancing what he felt. Frisk sighed a bit, everywhere else in the soul, there were more memories, and more guilt.

"You can look wherever you want..." they began. "I want you to know everything.."

................................

sans' mind was overwhelmed as wave after wave of memories and emotions washed over him. He felt so dizzy. He felt Frisk's pain. He cried tears of regret. He laughed with them. He died with them. He loved with them. After things seemed to stabilize he found himself standing in a room of white. Colors swirled and churned around him. Flashes of gold, blue, and white. There were also streaks of black and gray. Anger and regret emanated heavily from those colors. 

He glanced at a small, glowing Frisk. His guide through their soul. Reaching out to a large black streak that filled him with sorrow he asked, "what's this one?" He reached out his hand to touch the memory.

................................

Frisk looked away sadly, their eyes shutting tight.

"See for yourself..." they pointed to a blank wall, and when the streak was touched, it flashed like a projector, the contents beginning to play themselves for the smaller skeleton. It was of Frisk's first RESET.

*A small Frisk sat among their own mind, glancing around at the blackness with confusion*

"Wh-what is this?" they asked the form of Chara, looking fearful. "Where am I? I want to see sans..."

"You idiot..." Chara said with a cackle. "Did you really think resetting would help? You think I care about you? Want you to see your friends again? Oh no... We're gonna do things MY way this time..."

"What do you mean?" they asked with panic, and all of the sudden, they were dragged under Chara's control. "N-no!" they cried. "Let me go! What are you gonna do!?"

“That's simple... kill everyone you love..." Chara said with a wink, and there were flashes of murder after murder, Frisk pounding on the restraints they were held in as each one of their friends were killed. The worst was when sans met his fate.

"NO!" Frisk screeched, struggling, and tears pouring down her face. "You can’t hurt him! Stop it! STOP IT!" 

Chara smirked and began laughing. 

"Oh, you wanna see him so bad!? Go ahead!" they gasped as they were thrown forward, back into control...

Right into the approaching maw of a gasterblaster.

"sans, no!" they screamed, reaching out, but it was too late. They had screamed in agony as they fell, and Chara smirked, making them reset again.

Frisk watched sadly as the memory exploded into nothingness. They looked over at sans. 

"All the other streaks do the same... if you want to see them at all.." There was an older looking black streak beside that one.

................................

Sans swallowed as he remembered that fight. He clutched his clavicle. Yeah...that one hadn't been easy. Hesitantly, he reached out and touched the next black streak Frisk had gestured to.

................................

It was of Frisk as a young child, before meeting sans, or any other monster. It was flashes of their past life, on the surface.

Parents ignored them, and screamed at them that they were a mistake. Siblings who willed them to disappear, and a group of friends who bullied them until they cried each night. A flash showed them sitting on their roof, tears in their eyes, screaming to the sky in agony, begging for someone to care about them.

Another flash. Sneaking away in the dead of night, though they weren't missed. Climbing the mountain for the first time, telling themselves the stories that all children who climbed here would disappear. They got their wish as they gazed into nothingness, and jumped.

The memory turned into a good one, and changed blue as it showed Frisk laughing with all their friends.

"That's why I was dumb enough to Reset the first time..." they whispered, looking down. "Chara had manipulated me... convinced me it would all go away.. that you guys would forget me, and I’d be... back where I started..." tears rolled down their face. "I couldn't do it... living the same life here, over and over and over again with my best friends... I’d take that over that... hell any day..."

They sighed, making a confession.

"Surviving that fall was an accident..." they murmured. "Humans are the cruelest creatures I had ever met... and if the impact had killed me? That would have been okay too..."

................................

“kid… i-i never knew." sans said, jerking back as if the memory streak had burned him when it showed Frisk's pain. 

He gazed up at Frisk. "you seemed so happy and full of life the first time you came here. why didn't you tell me?" Tears fell down his face and he wept. "i thought i knew you. i thought i was a good friend to you, but i wasn't there when you needed me..."

................................

Frisk reached out, making sure he felt the love again.

"No, sans.... you're wrong... you were the best friend I ever had... you still are..." they gave a tearful smile. "You cared about me... you joked and made me laugh... you never, ever let me feel like I wasn't worth it... like they did..." They sobbed a bit. "You, and the others were my escape... being far away from my parents and family was amazing... and you welcomed me down here with open arms..." they showed him all the happy memories they shared together.

"You gave me all this..." they pointed to each one, smiling. They then pointed to a small corner, where all the dark and painful memories rotted. "And made that... seem like nothing anymore..." they wiped their eyes. "Thank you, for that..."

................................

"frisk..." He whispered and wiped his tears away, feeling overcome with all their shared memories around him. 

He let his hands release the heart and sat there numbly as he waited for his vision to return. Bleary-eyed, he waved a concerned Grillby away, assuring him that he and Frisk where ok. Grillby nodded and left, saying he would just add their meal to sans' tab. He stood, a little wobbly, and pulled Frisk close against his rib cage. He held them tightly as they teleported away to his home.

"frisk i…i love you." He whispered as he stroked their cheek with his skeletal hand. Gently he pressed his teeth to their lips and wrapped his arms tightly around their waist. "i've always loved you."

................................

Frisk gazed at him, their eyes full of emotion as Grillby asked if they were okay. Once they teleported home, Frisk gasped as sans confessed to them. They began to cry. It had been so long since they'd heard him say that.

Their face heated up as sans kissed them, and they sighed happily, tears streaking down their face as they kissed back, wrapping their arms around his neck.

"I've always loved you, bonehead..." they said with affection, giggling at him happily.

................................

sans sighed as he nuzzled into their neck, "sorry for all my skullking...i was just so afraid i'd lost you completely." The tips of his phalanges lightly dug into their skin as he pulled them closer, protectively. "i never want to feel like that again."

................................

Frisk giggled at the nuzzle, and held him tightly, stroking his back to comfort him. They kissed his head.

"You won’t, sans..." they whispered. “I'm here now... to stay."

................................

"SANS I’M BACK!!" Papyrus shouted as he burst through the window (door was still shattered to bits). 

Startled, sans quickly pushed Frisk onto the couch and stood in the middle of the living room, hands shoved in his pockets and cheekbones glowing blue. 

Papyrus glanced between the two suspiciously. “WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" He asked. 

"nothing."

"HM THIS DOESN’T LOOK LIKE NOTHING. YOU’RE UP TO SOMETHING."

sans' face turned bluer, “nah, you're crazy bro."

Papyrus walked over to his brother, leaning down to see him face to face and stroking his chin. "WHY IS YOUR FACE ALL BLUE?"

"heh heh..." sans laughed nervously and glanced at the shattered window. “dunno, maybe i'm in pane?"

"UGH. SANS!" Papyrus exclaimed as he stomped is way to the kitchen, "WE ARE EATING SPAGHETTI FOR DINNER!"

"that's ok we already ate."

"WHAT?!"

"yeah while you and undyne were fighting. we went to grillbys."

"BUT THAT PLACE HAS SO MUCH GREASE!!!" Papyrus shouted from the kitchen. 

"that's what makes it good bro." Sans chuckled

“THAT'S DISGUSTING!!" Papyrus let out an exasperated sigh as the sound of pots and pans clanging filled the house. 

sans glanced nervously at frisk. “i think i might be getting sick, though." A light blue blush returned to his cheekbones. "heh lovesick that is…"

................................

Frisk giggled a little, and looked down at the ground, their cheeks blazing red. They watched Papyrus go before kissing his forehead.

“I'd say so, You feel warm to me.” they winked playfully before following Pap into the kitchen, to be sure he didn't set the place on fire. "So, Papyrus?" Frisk asked, hugging his legs before grabbing pots. "How was training with Undyne?"

................................

"I WOULD SAY IT WENT QUITE WELL, BUT SHE BEAT ME 36 OUT OF 71 TIMES!" It almost looked as if his eye sockets glowed orange as he gazed up at the ceiling with a determined look and exclaimed, "BUT THAT JUST MEANS I MUST KEEP TRAINING HARDER SO I CAN BECOME A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" He clenched his fist so tight the wooden spoon snapped, "WHOOPSIE!" He said as he picked up the pieces and wiped up the spilled sauce. He then turned to the human and waggled a finger, "A GOOD GUARDSMAN MUST ALSO BE ABLE TO CONTROL HIS STRENGTH. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULDN’T WANT TO HURT SOMEONE ON ACCIDENT."

"heh i don't think you could even if you tried, bro." sans said, leaning against the wall. "though i think that window might say otherwise."

Papyrus blushed as he retrieved another spoon, "WELL THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN’T REALLY MAKE A GRAND ENTRANCE WITHOUT A DOOR. I HAD TO MAKE DO."

"aw pap, you're a-door-able." sans said with a grin. 

"THANK YOU!" Papyrus said happily but his eye socket twitched as he realized it was a pun. He glared at his brother as sans' smile grew wider. "THAT WAS A VERY NICE COMPLIMENT." He said through his teeth, choosing to ignore the pun. 

That just made sans laugh harder.

................................

Frisk laughed as well, nudging Papyrus playfully. 

"Yeah, Pap... knock gonna lie, you're pretty cool" they smiled up at him. “You're gonna be a great guard one day... I just know it." they reached up, gently stirring the pasta. "You can do anything, Papyrus. I believe in you." They patted his skull gently.

................................

"WOWIE! SANS! I REALLY LIKE YOUR FRIEND. THEY’RE VERY NICE AND SMART!" Papyrus said, realizing the best course of action when outnumbered is to ignore the horrible jokes that surround him. 

"they're your friend too, pap." sans says simply. 

"REALLY?!" Papyrus gasped and gazed down at Frisk with wide eye sockets.

................................

Frisk smiled up at him. Papyrus was such an innocent, bright little soul. No wonder sans always talked so highly of him. Frisk loved him to death.

"Of course, Pap! I’d love to be friends! You're so awesome, who wouldn't want to be friends with you?" They opened their arms to him, grinning. One of their favorite things to do was make Papyrus happy.

................................

"OH MY GOD SANS! I THINK THE HUMAN IS FLIRTING WITH ME!!" Papyrus exclaimed as he slapped his cheekbones. 

sans snickered, "oh yeah?"

Papyrus squealed as he hugged the human, "YES I THINK SO! THEY KEEP SAYING NICE THINGS TO ME AND WANTED TO HUG ME!!"

sans chuckled again, "maybe you should go on a date."

"OH SHOULD WE?" Papyrus' eye sockets widened again and he set the human down. "UM I MEAN IF YOU WANT TO HUMAN..."

sans couldn't stand upright anymore from the laughter

................................

Frisk smiled as they hugged Papyrus. He always gave the best hugs. Their eyes went wide as Papyrus began to talk about dates. Oh no. Pap was like a little brother to them. They shot a death glare at Sans for suggesting it.

"Uh... maybe uh... Oh! look at the time! I have to... get milk!" they yelled before diving out of the shattered window, and hiding in a snow poff outside, trying to keep from laughing too hard.

................................

"BUT WE HAVE MILK HERE..." Papyrus said feeling confused. He turned to his brother, not sure why he was laughing and asked, "DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?"

"heh...heh" sans had his arms wrapped around his rib cage "nah bro, i think your coolness just intimidated them."

................................

Frisk giggled a bit as they lay in the snow. They took this chance to wander about Snowdin, saying hello to monsters they remembered. They weren’t worries about leaving, as sans trusted them again, and the brothers house was right down the road.

They began petting Doggo behind his ears, and smiled.

................................

sans decided to lay down on the couch. He was sure that frisk would be back soon. They were probably reliving memories and may want some space. He yawned, genuinely feeling emotionally and physically exhausted. As his vision began to fade and sleep overcame him he kept his focus on Frisk's soul, making sure they were safe and nearby.

................................

Frisk pet all the dogs in Snowdin, and revisited old friends before returning home to sans. They smiled as they saw him asleep, grabbing a blanket from the closet and tossing it over him. They stood and gazed at his sleepy form lovingly, sighing with happiness.

................................

Sans opened one eye socket when Frisk wasn't looking and pulled them onto the couch with him. Snuggling against their back he said, "hey kiddo. good to have ya back." He wrapped the blanket around the two of them and sighed. "with the window broken and all i was wondering if you would want to sleep in mine or pap’s room? one of us can sleep on the couch out here since we don't feel the cold." He stretched a bit "i won't get too mad at ya for takin' my bed. i don't let much get under my skin."

................................

Frisk smiled, and sighed happily and they snuggled into sans’ embrace. They giggled. 

“I'd love to. Let’s head to your room." They pressed a gentle kiss to his teeth before yawning, looking exhausted. "Tomorrow I wanna go see Alphys..."

................................

sans picked up Frisk in his arms and teleported them to his room. "heh, sorry bout the mess." he chuckles, feeling a little embarrassed as he quickly untangles the sheets and makes the bed. "i know it doesn't look like it, but they're clean." He tucks Frisk into bed and presses a kiss to their forehead. As he heads for the door he looks over his shoulder, "we can go see alphys tomorrow, but...don't go alone..."

................................

Frisk smiled at the kiss before blushing. When sans mentioned going alone, they looked confused.

"How come?" They asked. "I know everyone in Hotland."

................................

sans sighed sadly. Kid must keep forgetting that he's the only one that remembers. "but they don't know you."

................................

Frisk nodded, remembering.

"Oh, yeah.... Can I take Undyne with me? She was talking about wanting to see Alphys too."

................................

"oh...um...yeah that's fine..." sans said nervously and scratched the back of his skull. Yeah, that's ok. Kid probably doesn't want to spend every moment with him. Heh, he had a lot of stuff to do anyway like...sleeping and...napping at his post...

"well, good night!" sans said cheerfully, but his smile twitches slightly as he shut the door and went downstairs to sleep on the couch.

................................

Frisk soon fell fast asleep, excited for the day tomorrow.

The next day, Undyne stood outside the brothers house in her armor, hand on her hip as Sans and Frisk stood outside.

"Alright... so to Alphys's lab? No problem..." she looked down at Frisk before glancing up at sans. "Say, you got one of Papyrus' old hoodies? We should probably cover them up good, play it off as them being just another monster kid, y’know?"

Frisk bounced impatiently with their backpack on their shoulders, smiling happily.

................................

"y-yeah" sans said hesitantly as he went back inside to grab a hoodie. "just be careful, undyne. you're a fish out of water in hotland. don't go passin' out and forget to protect the kid."

"here ya go, frisk.” He said as he handed the hoodie to frisk. He opened his mouth to say more but thought better of it. Shaking his head he sighed and said "guess i’ll go patrol and act like normal. s'far as i know, i haven't seen a human."

He watched them go as they walked toward Waterfall. 

................................

Frisk smiled up at him as they were wrapped up by Undyne. They watched him as he spoke to her.

"If they’re safe with anyone, it's me." Undyne reassured sans before she and Frisk walked off together.

Their journey was quite a walk from Snowdin, and Frisk was even out of range for Sans to sense their soul. They walked beside Undyne, laughing as she told them stories. They had just began to enter Hotland when a voice shouted to them.

"Undyne!" one of the other royal guardsmen when running up to her, a grim expression on his face. "Your presence is requested of Asgore. Immediately."

Frisk looked in confusion, but Undyne sighed.

"Uh.. listen... I’m kind of babysitting my brother's kid right now..." She mused, pulling Frisk closer, and Frisk shrugged deeper in the hoodie, their heart pounding as the royal guardsmen cast an eye upon them. “Can't this wait?"

"It's an emergency."

Undyne snarled. "Five minutes!"

"If you aren’t by Asgore's side within five seconds, he will be very, VERY upset... We need you, Undyne. Now."

Undyne glanced at Frisk with panic before sighing as the guard gave them a minute.

"Listen, punk... see that rock over there? You hide behind it until I get back. Play games on your phone or something... but don’t you even dare move a muscle until I get back, you understand? Because if sans even so much as gets a hint that i left you alone... he'll serve me for dinner... got it?"

Frisk gulped at Undyne's tone, but nodded. She sighed, patting their head before running off with the other guard. Frisk sighed, slumping against the rock with boredom. This was gonna take ages! They knew exactly how to get to Alphys’ lab from here... it was just down the road! Besides, wasn't being in the open more dangerous than being with a friend?

They'd take Undyne's scolding later. After they were sure she was gone, they got up, beginning to walk in the direction of the lab. A few seconds later, however... two loud sounds of boot prints got their attention as they were grabbed by guardsmen.

It had been a trap

And they had played right into it.

"Where do you think you're going?" one asked, ripping the hood off of Frisk's head.

"It's a human alright..." the second one chimed in. “Let's go."

"NO!" Frisk screamed, kicking and struggling. "SANS! UNDYNE! PAPYRUS!? ALPHYS!? HELP!" the guard clamped a hand over their mouth, and continued on. They waited for a rescue... but nobody came.

They were too far from the others for their calls to be heard.

Undyne continued on her mission, none the wiser to the events unfolding.

................................

Rg 01 "You take the left and I'll flank them from the right."

Rg 02 "Got it!"

"Sorry human but we cannot let you pass us. It is our duty to capture humans and deliver them to the king." Rg 01 said as he withdrew his sword. 

"Yes we have lived and trained for this moment for many years." Rg 02 said as he swung his sword menacingly.   
................................

"I don’t want to fight..." Frisk murmured, hands raised in surrender. "Please let me go..." They inched back slowly, intent on running.


	3. Chapter 3

Rg 01 made a quick signal to Rg 02, and then lunged forward. "You're coming with us, human!" While they were distracted with Rg 01, Rg 02 threw a net over them. The two guards wrapped Frisk up as they struggle and carried them away, using the net like a large sack.

"Stop struggling. We won't kill you. Yet. Our king needs your soul to become God." Rg 01 said. 

Rg 02 jostled the bag. "Yes. We must do our job to free all the monsters...sorry it had to be this way human.”

................................

Frisk struggled and kicked.

"N-no! You don’t understand! Please!" They tried to break free, but couldn’t.

"SANS! UNDYNE!? HELP!" They screamed, but they had a feeling rescue wasn’t going to happen this time. They mentally scolded themselves. Why couldn’t they have just listened to Undyne?

................................

They dumped Frisk onto the floor of the throne room and stood at attention in a salute. 

"Your majesty! We have captured the human for you!" Rg 01 announced. 

“Yes, sir. Please come and see. The human is in your throne room." Rg 02 said. 

They both bowed and began to back away from the throne room now that their job had been completed.

................................

Asgore stepped forward, nodding to them. "Well done, you two...." Frisk screamed in surprise as Asgore picked them up, and trapped them in a glass cage. He put them down, wanting to attend to them later. Frisk lay down, about to cry. Why hadn’t they listened? 

Meanwhile, Undyne was finally finished helping the guard, and returned to the place they left Frisk. Panic shot through her, as Frisk was nowhere in sight.

"I swear, when I find that god damn punk-" she snarled, asking all around, even Alphys if they’d seen Frisk. After a few hours, she made her way back to Snowdin, and knocked on the skelebros repaired door.

................................

sans started awake, dazed and confused. He scowled as he stumbled out of his room and went to the door. Someone was still banging loudly against the wood and he winced, hoping it wouldn't break the door again.

Bleary-eyed, he answered the door and leaned against the door jam. "undyne? what're you doin' here?" he yawned and scrubbed the sleep from his eyes.

................................

Undyne gazed at him, before sighing sadly.

"Uh.... We have a problem... A tiny problem... Don’t freak out, okay? Promise me you won’t flip?"

................................

His eye socket twitched as suspicion grew within him. He had a feeling he didn't want to know the answer to the question he asked, "where. is. frisk?"

................................

Undyne took a step back, away from his rage.

"I was walking with them through Hotland, to Alphys's lab... all of a sudden, one of the royal guardsmen told me there was a huge emergency... that Asgore would FLIP if I wasn’t there... I didn't have time to drop Frisk off, so I made sure they were out of sight until I got back... I told them to stay put..."

She looked down.

"When I got back... they were gone... nobody has seen them... not even Alphys... this ain’t good, sans... I know it's my fault... but I don’t know where they are, or if someone got to them already... we have to find them... fast..."

................................

"you...you...stupid fish! water you, an idiot?!" sans shouted, almost unaware that he still managed to crack a pun in his rage. "i knew i shouldn't have trusted you to watch them." he said under his breath and pushed passed undyne, "stay here with pap. i'll go find them."

He had a really bad feeling that he knew where they were.

He really really hoped he was wrong.

He pulled up his hood over his skull as he searched for Frisk's soul within the glitches of space, finding the one that would bring him to their side.

................................

Undyne winced at his rage, and watched him go. However, instead of listening, she decided to go see Asgore, check if he'd seen any "monster" children lately.

Frisk gazed up at the tall goat in question, and Asgore spoke.

"Listen, child... I don’t want to do this... it's not my nature... but it has to be done. My people deserve to be free. Happiness of thousands of monsters in exchange for one soul? Think of the charity you're accomplishing here..." Frisk began to cry.

"You don’t have to take my soul, Asgore... please... listen to me..." he reached a hand up, and Frisk screamed as his magic cut through them once, subduing them to a calmer state. They breathed heavily, the gash on their side beginning to bleed.

"I'm sorry, my child..." Asgore murmured, his eyes full of tears and guilt. "This way, it won’t hurt as badly when I take your soul... I'll give you some time beforehand... it's almost over.." he locked the cage tight, and surrounded it with magic so Frisk couldn’t leave. “I'm sorry..." he murmured again. Frisk's head was spinning, and they felt their vision going spotty. "I'm sorry..."

................................

He had no idea where he was. Everything was gray and cold. 

"frisk? frisk?!" he called out quietly as he glanced around glass containers. "where are you?" Feeling panicked as their soul wasn't as strong as it had once been, he stumbled through the dark hoping to find them before it was too late.

................................

Frisk heard the voice of their skeleton, and their eyes shot open. They struggled to stand, feeling dizzy. They began to cry harder.

"s-sans!" they shouted, shaking as they felt themselves getting weak. "sans..."

Asgore looked up, and sighed, walking to stand in front of the human's prison.

"Who goes there?" his voice boomed as his magic crackled, and caused Frisk to go silent with fear.

................................

"sup, king. don't know you know kidnapping is baaa'd." sans said from behind him, hands shoved in his pockets as he scowled at his king. He was torn. This is the king of all monsters. But he had Frisk. He couldn't fight him. He shouldn't. He glanced over Asgore's shoulder and saw Frisk's blood and panicked eyes.

Anger welled within his rib cage as he felt his magic focus in his left eye socket.

"tell me, king, what're you doing with that kid there?"

................................

Asgore spun around, his eyes filling with sadness at his most trusted judge. sans had protected him more than anyone else. He was so loyal.

"Hello, sans..." he murmured, raising his hands to show he wasn’t a threat... yet. He glanced over at Frisk. "I'm doing what I have to do, sans... I'm setting everyone free...." Frisk smiled suddenly as they saw him, reaching for him through the cage. They tried to stand, so happy he had come for them.

"sans..." they murmured happily.

"I'm sorry..." Asgore whispered, his head in his hands. "I must keep my promise.... one more soul, sans... and we can go free... you must understand..." he took out his trident. "Whether you wish to, or not..."

................................

"oh i understand perfectly, your majesty." he said coldly as gasterblasters appeared behind him. "i goat to do my job, don't i? i'm a judge." He threw up his hand and sent bones flying toward Asgore. "and it's pretty messed up that you justify murder!"

gasterblasters opened their maws and prepared to fire as he scowled, "you really think that breaking the barrier justifies murdering an innocent?!" he clutched his rib cage tightly and shouted, "then kill me too! i've been trapped down here so long, but if this is what must be done to make my dream come true, i'd rather die with the human!"

................................

Asgore deflected all of the bone attacks, and stood, glaring at sans.

"This isn’t what I wanted!" he cried. "It's what must be done! ask yourself, sans... What do you want for your future... for your friends? Your brother can finally see the sun! You can see the stars!" he stood, pointing at Frisk.

“They're just one human! There are millions of them above ground! What's so special about this one?"

He looked at him sadly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, sans…" Asgore whispered. "I don’t want to... but I cant see any other solution besides this one..."

................................

sans grit his teeth in frustration, "following your logic, i'm just one monster. why won't you kill me then? you're so blinded by what you think is justice, that you can't see the act of violence you're about to commit."

He pointed at Frisk trapped within the cage. "look at them! they have done absolutely nothing to harm you, and yet you wanted to murder them in cold blood."

He turned away from his king and said, "you want to make yourself god and save everyone, but in the end you've become nothing more but a demon blinded by his own hate."

................................

Asgore sat still, stung by sans’ words.

"I never wanted it to be this way..." he whispered, his eyes shut tight. He quickly reached for Frisk, who screamed. “I'm sorry, child... this will be quick-" he suddenly yelled in pain as a fireball sent him flying back into the throne room, and he landed in a heap on the ground, coughing.

"Asgore..." a voice snarled, and Toriel stepped into the light. "Get your hands off my child!" she sent another few fireballs towards him, and Asgore screamed in pain as his HP dropped. Toriel stood in front of Frisk's cage protectively. 

"You're disgusting..." she spat. "About to murder another innocent youth for your own selfish desires? The skeleton is right. You're selfish!" She approached him to scold him some more, and in his weakened state, the magic trapping Frisk ebbed away. The child kicked the glass cage, and it shattered, setting them free.

................................

"that voice...?" sans turned to the newcomer and gasped. "i know that voice!" tentatively, he approached them, "hey, what do you call a goat with a beard?" he said and jerked a thumb in asgore's direction.

................................

Toriel's eyes went wide as she gazed at him, a smile stretching across her face. Asgore wept in the corner, still hurt from her attack.

She thought for a moment. "Hmmm... I’m not sure."

................................

He grinned widely, "a goatee!" He wrapped his arms around his middle and began to laugh at his joke.

................................

Toriel began to laugh loudly herself, and she smiled at him.

“It's so good to see you, old friend..." she murmured. "It's been awhile..."

Frisk finally managed to climb down from the cage, and they limped forward.

"sans?" they murmured, feeling scared and lost. "Mom?"

................................

"frisk!" sans exclaimed and held them close as they stumbled. "sh, it's ok frisk, don't try to talk. we'll get you to safety." he nuzzled into their hair and stroked their back comfortingly, and then looked up at Toriel. "mind taking care of this idiot over here?" He grit his teeth in anger and scowled at Asgore. "i don't trust myself right now, i might actually kill him."

................................

Toriel nodded, but then reached out, gently taking Frisk from Sans.

"I can help them, too..." she murmured, focusing, before gently moving one hand over their wounds.

"Mom... it hurts..." Frisk whimpered, and Toriel kissed their head. 

"Shhh, my child.... it's almost over..." after a few minutes, their wound had been reduced to a small scratch, and Frisk smiled, feeling so much better. "Leave us. I’ll handle him." Toriel said with hatred toward Asgore as she kissed Frisk's forehead.

Frisk moved forward, wrapping their arms around sans, and burying their face in his shoulder. They were still shaking, having been scared badly from the whole ordeal.

................................

"frisk...let's go home now, ok? do you want to go home?" he whispered and cooed trying to comfort Frisk. He ignored his own shaking fear. He had almost lost them again. He clutched them tighter and fought back tears. He didn't have time to cry right now. Frisk needed him to be strong.

But...

He almost lost them. He would've woken up and never known what had happened. They could've forgotten about him again. He would've lost everything.

................................

Frisk sobbed loudly into his hoodie.

"Yes..." they whispered. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.... Undyne t-told me t-to stay put... sh-she had to leave... w-wasn't her fault... I d-didn't l-listen... I'm s-sorry!" they wailed, clinging to him tightly. "I-I th-thought I w-wasn't ever g-gonna s-see you again.... o-or Papyrus... o-or Undyne... I'm sorry...."

................................

"it's ok kid. don't cry, please.” He begged as he held them close. "let's go. hold on tight to me ok?" He whispered as he reached for a glitch to bring them home.

................................

Frisk nodded, and wiped their eyes, clinging tight to sans as they teleported back home.

"C-can I stay with you tonight? Don’t wanna sleep alone..." they asked, hoping Sans would say yes.

................................

Sans gulped and glanced away nervously. "oh um s-sure, kid." He held their hand as they walked upstairs to his room. His cheekbones glowed blue as he scratched the back of his skull "i'll uh just wait outside while you change. uh just let me know when you're ready." He pushed them in the room and shut the door behind them. Leaning against it he tried to calm his embarrassment. Oh god. Sleeping in the same room?! In the same bed?!!

................................

Frisk soon changed into pajamas, and opened the door.

"Come on in." Frisk murmured, and walked over to his bed, resting down on it, and making room for him. They used some of the covers, leaving the rest for sans.

................................

"ngh." was all sans could manage to say as he shrugged off his jacket. Normally he would take off his shirt too, but he decided it'd be better to leave it on. He was still incredibly self conscious. The human was so soft and he was just...well...bony. 

He gulped as he climbed into bed, curling up on the edge and trying to not jostle or bump into the human. His skull pounded as he could feel their warmth radiating off their body. His hands clenched around the sheets and he ducked his face under the covers, scooting closer to the edge of the bed.

................................

Frisk looked back at him, noticing he was scooting away.

"Everything okay, sans?" They asked, their eyes full of concern

................................

"y-yeah kid." Sans laughed nervously. "told ya nothing gets under my skin." He laughed again but it sounded a little forced. He buried his blush further within the covers.

................................

Frisk turned to face him.

"Quit telling a fibula, sans... Talk to me..." They quirked an eyebrow. "Do you not want to do this tonight? Even if I’m scared, I can sleep on the couch if you want... I just want you to be comfortable."

................................

"n-no!" sans whispered and clutched their hand to his rib cage. "i-i like having you here with me." he laughed at himself and glanced away, still blushing. "it's really nice actually." he shyly let go of their hand and rested his on their hip, stroking their hipbone in small, slow circles. "you're so soft...and warm..." he scooted closer on their shared pillow and inhaled deeply, "so sweet..."

After a moment, he snapped out of it and backed away. "s-sorry i uh lost myself for a second." he gulped and sat up, moving to get out of bed. "i-i'll just go. see if pap is ok with sleeping with ya." he started to stand on shaky legs, "sorry."

................................

Frisk suddenly reached out, grabbing his wrist.

"sans... Stay. Please?" They asked with a smile, opening their arms. “You're warm, too. And cozy, and laying with you makes me really happy.”

................................

(((SKEL: 9999999999999999999999999999

haha jk)))

"oh." he says lamely and hesitates. "are you sure?"

................................

Frisk nodded with a smile. "Come here." They murmured. "Its okay..."

................................

"ok..." he says quietly and climbs back into bed. He reaches out his arm to wrap around their waist but freezes. "is this ok?"

................................

Frisk smiled, curling up against his chest happily.

"Yes." They murmured. "Im fine with whatever, sans... Don’t be nervous... It’s okay..." They kissed his cheek and yawned.

................................  
"heh, whatever huh? man you got it bad." sans nervousness started to leave him as Frisk snuggled close. "you really want me to jump your bones, don't cha?" he teased as he nuzzled the top of their head and stroked their back.

................................

Frisk smirked, and poked his ribs playfully. "Listen, mister... I’ll steal all the blankets, don’t tempt me.”

They cuddled even closer to him, nuzzling into his neck. "I love this... I love you..."

................................

"mmm you're one to talk about temptation..." he teased again and pinched their sides to tickle them. He leaned back and propped himself up on an elbow. "you're amazing, frisk. i love you."

Frisk squealed in laughter, and shoved him playfully with a smile.

"I love you too, sans... I really do.”


	4. Chapter 4

((((DBK: Okay, so it'll be in the same universe, we'll implement the skip ahead where they’re further in their relationship, but I got a badass idea for Frisk.

It's about... six months to a year since they got control from Chara. They’ve been welcomed with open arms into the underground, and they took it a step further, and actually became a member of the royal guard. Like, Undyne and Asgore's right hand person for solving conflicts, and protecting monsters. like an ambassador, but they'd be fighting alongside Undyne and such if stuff went wrong. They’re as high up as sans is with judging and stuff.

They’ve buried the hatchet with Asgore, and the king is more than happy to have them on the staff, and they have like really cool armor and stuff with like a special trim etc, and they stand for peace and such in the underground and they’re a bit older and know who they are and Chara is pretty much a bad memory

and all seems awesome and happy...

until a young human falls into the underground again

and Chara takes control right away

and the new human (a young boy) starts wreaking havoc

and it's up to everyone to try to stop him, but it's gonna be the hardest fight of their lives

SKEL: Holy shit. 'Scuse my French but that's an awesome idea!!)))

"frisk! undyne!" sans said as he teleported into the throne room. "i was monitoring with alphys and...well...i saw something..." he glanced at Frisk and whispered, "chara isn't with you at all anymore, are they?”

................................

Frisk turned around, glancing at sans with worry. A lot had changed since they got control back from Chara. They were a member of the royal guard, one of Asgore's most trusted warriors. They were very close with Undyne, and they and sans had been doing so well with their relationship. Everyone in the Underground knew, and supported them. Undyne looked over with worry, and even Asgore rose to his feet.

"What is it, sans? What did you see?" Undyne asked, spear already forming in her hand. Frisk moved to sans’ side, resting a hand on his arm.

"Honey... What has you so rattled?" They thought for a second. "Now that I think of it... Chara is long gone. I haven’t felt their influence in months." They replied, looking worried.

................................

"heh...heh...good one, kid." he laughed through his panic. "well..." wringing his hands together, he muttered, "i think...we may have found...where chara went..."

He stumbled over to Asgore and handed him a piece of paper. Printed on the page was a picture of a boy with glowing red eyes glaring up at the camera.

sans grabbed Frisk's hand for comfort and muttered, "i think we're in for a bad time, kid."

................................

Frisk looked at the picture, their heart stopping in their chest.

"Oh, no..."

"You gotta be kidding!?" Undyne shouted, worry in her eyes. 

Asgore gazed at the photo, his eyes wide. His great paw began to shake. He looked at Frisk.

"What do you suggest, my child?" Undyne looked at them as well, and they felt the pressure being piled on. They sighed, and took the photo from Asgore's paw, looking at it for awhile before tightening their grip on it, a look of determination in their eyes. They looked at Asgore, a serious expression on their face.

"Undyne and I will approach him, along with two of the royal guard." they stated, and Asgore looked hesitant before sighing. "Once we get back with a report, we can go from there... but... if we don’t... or if one of us manages to drag themselves back here... evacuate. Warn all monsters now, regardless."

Asgore moved forward, resting a paw on Frisk's shoulder.

"Please, my child... be cautious... I-" they cut him off, hugging him tightly.

"I'm fine, Dad... just follow our orders, okay?" Asgore held them for a moment before nodding, and moving away to attend to the matter.

Undyne put on her helmet, and got her spears ready, waiting by the door for Frisk. Frisk crouched down so they were eye level with sans (they had grown a bit) and smiled tiredly.

"Stay with Asgore... in the judgement hall... if we need you, you’ll know... make sure Pap doesn't get any grand ideas about welcoming him to the underground... okay?"

................................

sans grit his teeth and turned away, "i don't like this. i don't like it at all, but-" he clutched the fabric covering his sternum, "i don't have much hp..." he looked up at frisk and sighed, "just be careful, ok kid?" He walked away, waving goodbye over his shoulder and pulling out his phone to call Papyrus.

Meanwhile...

"OH! AND WHO ARE YOU? A HUMAN?" Papyrus gazed down at the child that appeared to be lost in the snow. "WELCOME TO THE UNDERGROUND! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He struck a pose and smiled at the kid, "WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY SOME PUZZLES?"

................................

Frisk watched him go, hoping he understood all would be alright. They soon gathered Undyne and the guards, and set off through the snow. It took awhile, but once they got the human's location down, they were there in minutes. Frisk's heart dropped when they saw Papyrus in front of the boy.

"Papyrus!" Frisk yelled. "Get away from him!"

Undyne gasped, heaving a speak through the air as a warning.

"Yeah, back off, kid!"

................................

"WHAT? WHY? HE IS A HUMAN, IS HE NOT? HUMANS ARE FRIENDS! JUST LIKE YOU, FRISK!" Papyrus said, oblivious to the danger behind him.

"Must...kill..him...all...must..die..." a small voice said. The boy giggled and lunged at Papyrus. "Die!"

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Papyrus shrieked as he jumped back. "NYEH HEH HEH, IT APPEARS THAT YOU ARE SERIOUS. WELL, THEN LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE THIS!" He fires some bones toward the boy.

They dissolve into dust when they reach contact with the blade.

"ACK! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

................................

"Papyrus!" Undyne screamed, running forward, and shoving the skeleton back. "Go home... please... go back to Snowdin... Frisk and I got this..."

Undyne was about to attack, when Frisk suddenly stepped in front of the child, looking down upon him.

"Listen to me, kid... whatever they’re trying to tell you in there... it isn’t true... you have to fight back!"

The child twitched and teared up, obviously easy prey for Chara, and he ran forward, taking a swipe at Frisk, who dodged easily.

"Come on, buddy! Don’t do this..."

"My n-name... i-is... CHARA!" he screamed, charging forward unexpectedly, and slicing Frisk in the side. The armor helped with some damage, but their HP took a hit, and they yelled in pain, stumbling a bit, before kneeling to recover.

“That's it, punk! You did it now!" Undyne screamed, running to throw spears.

"Not the last fight..." the boy growled. "A warning..." he dodged the spears with a sick grin.

Frisk looked up, their chest heaving, and blood leaking over their hands as they kept pressure on the wound.

What did that mean?

................................

"B-BUT I WANT TO HELP FIGHT..." Papyrus said with a pout and glanced down at Frisk. "HE HURT MY FRIEND...I CAN'T JUST LEAVE." He struck his sternum firmly and said, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER ABANDON HIS FRIENDS IN A FIGHT!"

"unless his bro made him." sans said appearing quickly and grabbing his scarf.

"ACK! SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Papyrus shrieked looking over his shoulder at sans.

sans winked, "well, i'm cutting things a little clothes but, we're getting out of here."

"NO! LET ME FIGHT!" Papyrus whined and struggled to free his scarf.

"sorry, bro, this battle isn't one for you." sans said sadly and glanced at frisk, "don't die, kid." he waved as both he and Papyrus disappeared.

................................

Frisk sighed in relief as Papyrus was taken away. Undyne was fighting with the child, trying to hit him, but every attack was deflected. Frisk ran forward, and with a rough shove, sent the child sprawling into the snow.

"We don’t have to do this, y’know!" Frisk murmured, opting for mercy, and holding out their hand. "We don’t want to hurt you... I know you’re in there somewhere... it's okay... we're gonna take you home."

The child's eyes seemed to shift for half a second as they reached for Frisk's hand, and Frisk smiled in hope, but suddenly, the child's eyes darkened.

"You idiot..." Chara snarled. "Are you really that easy to fool?" they made a swipe for Frisk's throat, but Frisk dodged in time. Chara did manage to get something in however, and charged, slamming into Frisk full force on the side of their wound, and sending them tumbling, a scream of agony escaping them as they felt the blood running once more.

"Enough!" Undyne screamed, a spear narrowly missing the child's head. He jumped forward once, twice, three time, and quickly sliced Undyne's back. She howled in pain, dropping to her knees, and growling with rage.

"That's right... enough... for now..." Undyne glanced down to grab her spear, but when she looked up again, the kid was gone.

"What the hell?" She asked, breathing heavily as she hissed. Her wounds stung. "This is gonna be a pain... I just know it..."

Frisk was on their side in the snow, blood staining the white powder. They struggled to stand, tears of hurt running down their cheeks.

"Come on, kid... let's get back to Asgore... we gotta warn the others..." Undyne murmured, wrapping Frisk's arm around her neck, and supporting most of their weight. Undyne, hurt as well, began to slack too, but trudged on, the two moving as on through the snow.

................................

"I DON’T UNDERSTAND, SANS. YOU TOLD ME I WAS STRONG. SO WHY WOULDN’T YOU LET ME FIGHT?" Papyrus pouted on his way to the throne room. 

I don't ever want to see you die again. "heh cuz pap i told ya. it ain't your fight. the kid and undyne called dibs." You shrug dismissively, "can't argue against the rules of dibs pap.”

"WELL THEN I CALL DIBS ON THE NEXT BATTLE!" Papyrus exclaims. 

"hah doesn't work that way bro."

"WHY NOT?!" Papyrus whined. 

"because. frisk called dibs infinity." Sans says with a smile and shoot a quick text to Frisk informing them of this to keep the story straight. 

"NOT COOL."

................................

Luckily for Undyne and Frisk, the two Royal guard Frisk had assigned as back up caught up to them, and helped to support them on the journey back. Frisk was tired, and weak, and Undyne was weak, and angry.

"When i see that punk again I swear I’m gonna-"

"Shhh... Undyne... my head hurts..." Frisk murmured, the blood loss catching up to them. They needed a healer, but they would be okay. Soon, the royal guards threw open the doors to the throne room, and dragged the two heroes in, supporting them the whole way.

"Honey, we're home..." Undyne hissed, her back arching in pain. Frisk glanced up tiredly, wincing as one of the guards helped them to stand.

................................

"FRISK! SANS SAID THAT YOU CALLED DIBS INFINITY AND I THINK THAT IS NOT FAIR BECAUSE-" 

"sh, pap. frisk?! are you ok?" sans said rushing to their side and holding them up. He grunted under their weight. They were a lot heavier in their armor, but he could still support them. "what happened?"

................................

Frisk smiled a bit at Papyrus' chatter, but winced and gasped in pain as sans leaned on their wound. They braced themselves against the wall.

"Shhh, lazybones... don’t worry about me..." they wiped the sweat from their forehead. "It's Chara, alright... but... they've gotten stronger... much stronger... knocked both me and Undyne down in ten minutes... this is bad, sans... really bad..." they struggled to stand.

Asgore stepped forward with Toriel. Toriel had moved out of the ruins, and back to the palace, though Asgore and her were in separate parts of it. They were friends now, and this made Frisk happy. Seeing their mother and father getting along.

"Goodness! My child!" Toriel cried, rushing to their side, and helping Sans hold them up.

“I'm fine, mom..." Frisk whispered. "Just do me a favor... heal me up, okay? Gotta be ready to fight again..."

Toriel shook her head, and sighed. "Come on... let's get you fixed up..."

The other royal guard helped carry Undyne along side Toriel, despite her angered protests.

................................

(((SKEL: Omg I just had an evil idea)))

Sans quietly padded after them, peeking into the room as Frisk was set down on a bed and Toriel went to work on their wounds. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth in frustration. If only he was stronger and had more HP. He should've taken Frisk away too. He couldn't teleport with both his brother and Frisk. If only he was strong like his brother. Sure, his attacks were powerful, but he could only take one hit.

................................  
(((DBK: Omg tell me tell me I like it already)))

As soon as they were done being healed, Toriel set to work on Undyne.

Frisk walked out of the throne room, to where sans was standing. They were grateful for a moment of time alone with him.

"Hello, love." they murmured, looking down at him. "I'm all patched up." they murmured, smiling. They noticed he looked troubled. "Are you okay?"

................................

(((SKEL: How bout I write it instead?)))

"i can't protect you." He whimpered and backed away from them. They’d become so much stronger as time passed. They didn’t need him. "i'm not strong enough to do anything." He ignored their hands reaching out to them and turned away, running and teleporting away from them. 

When he reached a dark cavern deep within Waterfall, he punched a wall and cried out in frustration. He had so much magic, but could be killed in one hit. How was that fair? How could he help anyone? 

He used to judge. He used to execute punishment. He had even stopped Chara when they possessed Frisk.

They all treated him like he was some fragile little flower. Like he would shatter if anyone so much as looked at him wrong. He growled in frustration and kneaded his knuckles into the rock. 

"Howdy!" A voice says from behind him. 

"what?"

"You look mad smiley trashbag, what's wrong?" Flowey asked with a curious voice. 

He scowled and turned away, "nothing."

"Aw that's not true. Don't lie to me friend." Flowey said in his mockingly cheerful voice. 

"we aren't friends you piece of shit." sans snarled at Flowey and began to walk away. 

Flowey sneered at his back and said. "That's true. We aren't. Even so-" Vines erupted from the ground, tangling in sans' bones. He tried to cry out but vines held his jaws shut. "I'll help you become stronger, for a price of course."

"Mmph!" sans tried to call out for help. 

But nobody came. 

Flowey cackled and said. "Golly it'll be so nice to have legs again! Tunneling through the ground is always such a pain." The vines constricted, thorns scratching bone. "Well, now, shall we have some fun?"

Sans screamed as Flowey wormed their way up sans' body. Vines pierced through his skull and rib cage, grasping his soul. Flowey nestled into his right eye socket with a satisfied smirk and said, "Let's go find my friend Chara, now."

................................

(((DBK: AHHHHH OMG YESSSSSS)))

Frisk reached out to their boyfriend, but sighed sadly as he disappeared. They would make sure they talked to him later. For now, they limped back to the throne room, and checked on Undyne, who was fully healed. She sat up, stretching.

"We'll get ‘em next time, punk." She assured, patting Frisk's arm.

"You did well, my child." Asgore murmured, gently nudging them with his horns. Frisk smiled, hugging his head.

"Thanks, dad."

"Go home, and rest." Toriel murmured. "Dad and I will be here if you require more."

Frisk nodded, hugging them both at once. "I love you, guys..."

They soon walked off with Undyne.

................................

"WAIT FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus exclaimed while running to catch up with them. "FRISK YOU MUST EXPLAIN THIS DIBS INFINITY THING TO ME AT ONCE!" Papyrus babbled on as the three of them walked home together. 

.

"Chara." Flowey says in both his voice and sans’. "Good to see you again."

The boy sneered at the flower, scanning over the skeleton covered in vines. The emptiness in his eye sockets seemed to reach even farther than it ever had before. "Interesting choice.” Chara said simply. 

sans' shoulders shrugged as Flowey said "Well I can't very well help you fight being stuck in the ground all the time. I had to make do with what I had."

Chara just shook their head and marched deeper into the forest. "Let's go."

"Hehehe I can't wait! I got a bone to pick with Frisk." Both sans’ and Flowey’s voice echoes from within the skeletal jaws. 

Chara glanced back and raised an eyebrow. 

Flowey looked away sheepishly and said, “Sorry, I dunno where that came from. Heh don't worry." The vines whipped and writhed around the bones. A small groan of pain leaked from within. "He's too weak to regain control."

Chara rolled his eyes and turned to walked again. 

"Heh maybe he should put a little backbone into it."

"Sorry."

................................

Frisk walked with Undyne and Papyrus for awhile, and a few hours later, began to get worried. sans had been gone for awhile... maybe they should try to find him?

They told Papyrus they would be home for dinner, and suited into their armor just in case, beginning to patrol the streets as monster citizens packed up and evacuated, as Asgore had ordered. Undyne was helping them, along with the other guards. Frisk got a bad feeling within their gut. Where could he be? Grillby’s was a miss, along with every sentry station. They really hoped all was alright...

................................

"D o n t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l?" Flowey whispers from the shadows as they see Frisk walking down the path. "Want to go to Grillby's?" 

"Play a puzzle with papyrus?"

"Hehehe would you like to bone a skeleton?"

"Flowey." Chara said sharply and flowey-sans flinched. 

"Sorry."

"Kill them. Now." The boy says flatly and points down from their vantage point to frisk. 

"Heh you got it. It'll be snow problem!" Flowey-sans flinches again as Chara hits them on the arm. "Sorry."

"Frisk~" the voice of Flowey and sans calls from behind them. “Frisk, would you like to play a game with us?" Vines dove into sans' soul and forced his magic to activate. His arms outstretched, bones levitating over open palms. A wicked grin spread across his face as Flowey watched from his right eye socket. "It's called. Kill. Or. Be. Killed."

"Here we go."

................................

Frisk spun around at once, and screamed in horror. sans was covered in Flowey's vines, and Chara was looming above at a higher vantage point. The one they loved more than anyone was possessed by the enemy.

Even worse? They had no back up. They were too far from town for help.

"sans!" Frisk yelled, tears in their eyes. "sans... oh no... please no..." they reached a hand towards him. "Sweetie? It's me... It's Frisk... fight them... you have to fight them..." They drew their sword, usually a pacifist by nature, but this? Chara had gone too far this time.

"Chara!" Frisk called. "You're gonna pay for this! Tell that overgrown weed to let him go!"

................................

Chara giggled from above. "You should be happy. He's recycling. That piece of trash was just wandering around completely useless." They pointed down at sans and smiled, "Look at him! He's much stronger now! Aren't you happy?"

"You're gonna have a bad time, human." The disjointed voice of Flowey and sans said together as bones launched toward Frisk. 

"Resets...your fault...give up...I did..." Flowey-sans jumped back and raised a hand above their skull. A gasterblaster appeared above them and opened its toothy maw. "Nothing...matters...in this world...kill...or be killed..."

................................

"No!" Frisk cried, tears running down their face. "He was fine the way he was! He loved me and made me smile, and I don't care how much HP he had! He wasn’t a baby! And you’re one to talk, Chara! How many times has he made you RESET, huh? And in the end... You didn't get what you wanted. I beat you once, I’ll beat you again!"

Frisk jumped out of the way of the gasterblaster, but yelped as three bones sent them flying through the snow. They hit the ground, hard, and gasped in pain.

"Asriel..." Frisk murmured, looking up at sans. “Don't do this... Chara doesn't care about anyone but themselves... They cant be helped... You know that..." They reached a hand out, sparing him. "You have to trust me!"

................................

Flowey-sans laughed at Frisk. "Asriel? Who's Asriel? My name is sa-Flowey! It's Flowey!" The flower’s face turned into a scowl as he forced sans' arm upward again preparing another blast. 

"FRISK! FRIIISK! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Papyrus called out from the distance. "YOU ARE LATE FOR DINNER!" 

Chara frowned in the direction of Papyrus' voice for a moment and then glanced down at Flowey. "Let's leave for now, Flowey. There is much that needs to be done."

"It's been ice playing with you!" Flowey-sans said with a wave. 

"Flowey!"

"Sorry!" Flowey-sans whimpered and teleported up to Chara. Grasping their hand, Flowey sneered through the eye socket again down at Frisk. "You idiot. sans is gone. He was weak and easy to erase. We'll erase everyone you ever loved." sans' left eye socket winked as they disappeared. 

"FRISK! ARE YOU OK? WHY ARE YOU SITTING IN THE SNOW?" Papyrus big eye sockets gazed down at Frisk with concern.

................................

Frisk sank down to their knees in the snow, face buried in their hands as they began to cry. They reached for sans one last time, but he was gone.

Frisk jumped as Papyrus approached. Oh, no...

Papyrus loved sans more then they did, and that was a lot. This wasn’t going to be easy.

"It's s-sans... Something really bad happened, Pap... He's gone..." They choked on a sob, and as Undyne join them, they told all the details of what had happened.

................................

"GONE? THATS OK! YOU KNOW HOW SANS LIKES TO WANDER AROUND NOW AND THEN. I’M SURE HE WILL BE FINE!" Papyrus said cheerfully as he helped frisk up. “IT'S NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT! MY BROTHER IS VERY SMART DO NOT WORRY! IM CERTAIN HE WILL COME HOME SOON."

-

"Frisk..." A disjointed mixture of voices say together. “Howdy, Frisk."

Chara growled in annoyance as they pounced on a snowdrake. "Would you shut up?"

Flowey-sans. "Sorry, working on it." The vines constricted tighter and wormed their way through sans skull. 

"frisk...wanna go to grillbys...take a break...love..."

A low groan erupts from his jaws. 

"Bad time....gonna have a bad time...idiot...going to kill..."

Flowey giggled happily within his nest "that's it sans. Just let go."

sans' hands quivered slightly and a tear leaked from his eye socket as he watched monsters die at Chara's hand. "can't...feel..."

“Shh." Flowey purred and stroked his mandible with a vine. 

"I'm done here. Let's go." Chara snarled and approached the skeleton. 

"Alrighty!" Vines forced sans to pick up Chara and they teleported away.

................................

Frisk had helped a majority of the monsters evacuate, but they watched in horror as Chara picked off the stragglers. They had instructed Papyrus to stay with Asgore. 

They stood with Undyne, and told her to help those who needed it. Frisk stood on the path that Chara was bound to take, fully in armor, and eyes narrowed. They had a plan.

They weren't coming home without sans.

................................

Chara grinned as he made his way to the judgement hall. Flowey-sans seemed to groan in pain every now and then, but with each step it grew quieter and less frequent. Chara didn't like the random puns that would come out of that stupid skeleton's mouth every so often, but Flowey said he'd keep trying to figure out how to stop it. 

“Ok, Flowey. Wait here." Chara smirked as they reached the end of the hall. "We have to let this pile of bones do his job, after all." Chara retreated within the shadows to watch and wait. 

Vines forced skeletal legs to turn and stand in a wide stance. "Judge. Will judge for every action...heh heh...judge for weakness...kill...execute..." Skeletal jaws hung open as vines poured out. "Gonna have a bad time, Frisk."

................................

"sans..." Frisk murmured, ignoring Flowey totally. "sans... listen to me! You have to fight this! You're not weak! Don’t listen to them!" They stood, sword held steady. "I'm not going to hurt you. I refuse." They looked down sadly. "I love you, sans... you have to fight back!"

................................

"Fight...you want me to fight?" sans’ and Flowey’s voices whisper together. 

A sickening grin spread across his face, causing his mandible to crack more. "Heh alright, buddy, if that's what you want."

Skeletal hands rose high in the air and contorted gasterblasters appeared. Each one had one eye socket that was cracked in the shape of a flower. 

"Fight..." sans groaned. "I will fight...you!"

All three gasterblasters fired together.

................................

"sans! Stop it!" Frisk screamed, dodging two, but getting clipped by the third. They screamed in agony as their leg was badly burned. They smiled, even with tears of pain in their eyes.

"W-what do you call a bird who got arrested? An illegal..." It was awful, but Sans seemed to respond to puns, even with Flowey inside. "Lets go to Grillby’s, sans... okay?"

................................

"Heh...that joke was so bad it made me sick." Their voices said together and sans choked. "Look you have me coffin." Bones appeared all around Flowey-sans in a whirlwind. "Ugh I hate putting so much effort into this. But, honestly I'm just killing time." His left eye socket glowed blue and Flowey sneered. Bones flew toward Frisk rapidly and Flowey-sans gripped their soul with magic, forcing them to their knees.

................................

Frisk struggled against the hold, and cried out as bones slammed into them from all sides, beating them senseless. Their head swam.

"s-sans... stop... pl-please... it's me... come on... I know you can hear me..." they struggled to stand, and became enraged. "You stupid plant!" they spat. "Too much of a coward to face me without a puppet!? Why are you doing this!? Let him go!"

................................

"Oh I can fight you just fine." Flowey sneered as sans' left eye socket went dark. "Would you like to see?" Vines appeared around Frisk's ankles and threw them across the room. Slowly, Flowey-sans turned and laughed at where they had landed. Vines shot out from sans, tangling and forming into a hammer, slamming down on Frisk. 

"Isn't it interesting how fast love can turn into hate?" Flowey taunted. 

"Your mushy gushy bullshit made me so sick."

"I'm just helping sans show you how much he LOVES you." Flowey cackled as he brought the hammer down again.

................................

Frisk screamed in agony, their HP dropping lower, and lower.

"sans... Come on… Why are you letting him get under your skin?" They struggled to pull themselves up. "Tibia honest, you’re stronger than him... he's nothing..." Their vision was going dark. "Humer me, here..."

The sound of Undyne's pounding footsteps came down the corridor, as she knew Frisk was in trouble.

................................

Flowey-sans scowled at Frisk and lifted them up high into the air with gravity magic. "heh i was a lot stronger when i was soul-o. you...you made me weak. you made me soft. you made me...happy?" His grip around their soul tightened as he shook his head in confusion, "that was a grave mistake." 

"I don't need you."

"heh heh."

"you like watching me suffer."

"Looking down on me."

"while you train and get stronger."

He slammed Frisk up into the ceiling, pressing their body hard against the unforgiving rock. 

"You think you're better than me."

"I've defeated you countless times!" Flowey-sans screamed.

"Get dunked on Frisk!" He shouted as he brought his hand down, sending Frisk's body plummeting to the floor.

................................

Frisk's eyes went wide.

"sans... please... stop!" They screamed in pain as their body made a sickening crack against the ceiling. They heard sans’ scream, and they were flung toward the floor below, their eyes closing as they braced for the impact...

But it never came.

Undyne caught them just in time, jogging away from Flowey-Sans and Chara, her eyes panicked.

"N-no..." Frisk murmured, tears streaming down their face as they reached back for sans. "Let me down..."

"Sorry punk! Ain’t happening!" Undyne shattered pieces of rock and ceiling behind them as they fled, determined to get Frisk to safety. Frisk felt themselves losing all hope.

They hadn't been able to save him...

They had failed.

................................

"You failed to kill them again." Chara growled from the shadows. 

"Heh heh sorry." Flowey apologized. "I'm such a bonehead."

Chara's eyes narrowed and Flowey flinched. 

"No matter. They probably wouldn't give you much EXP anyway. They're pathetic. Let's go." Chara turned and started walking away. 

"W-wait up!" Flowey called as he clambered on skeletal legs, trying to catch up.

................................

Frisk woke up a few hours later, in bed, surrounded by the rest of the evacuated monsters. They jolted awake, holding their head.

"Whoa! Easy, punk... you got hurt bad this time..." Undyne pushed them back down, and Frisk winced in pain. However, they began to cry.

"I... I c-couldn’t do it, Undyne... I couldn’t s-save him..."

Undyne looked down.

"I explained everything to Pap... about Flowey, and sans... he's really upset... but he's really glad you’re okay... we all are..."

Frisk choked on a sob. 

"I almost had him!" they cried, slamming their hand down in frustration. "I almost had him...." they took a deep breath. "C-can I see Papyrus? I want to apologize..."

Undyne sighed.

"Kid... you’re being way too hard on yourse-"

"Please?"

She shook her head, but gave in.

"Papyrus?" she called, getting to her feet. Frisk gazed down at their bandaged and battered body, eyes full of sadness.

................................

"FRISK! OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK?!" Papyrus exclaimed when he saw them. He reached out to hug Frisk, but stopped as he realized they were injured. “UH, NYEH HEH… SORRY." He fidgeted uncomfortably and wrung his hands together. 

After a few painful minutes Papyrus glanced away as he spoke. 

"UM...HUMAN..." His eye sockets widened with worry. "UNDYNE TOLD ME SOME AWFUL THINGS...THINGS I DON’T FULLY UNDERSTAND, AND...WELL..." He suddenly looked at Frisk, eye sockets wide and dripping with tears, "WH-WHERE IS MY BROTHER?"

................................

Frisk looked down at the ground, beginning to cry all over again.

"What Undyne said was true, Pap..." they whispered. "sans got taken by some really bad monsters... and I tried to save him... but I c-couldn't..." they looked back up at him, and took a hold of his gloved hand. "sans is g-gone, Papyrus... and I'm not sure we'll get to see him again..." they sobbed. "I'm sorry... Papyrus, I am so sorry... I failed you... I failed sans..."

................................

"N-NO!" Papyrus said and pulled his hand away as if he had been stung. "NO." He said again, his voice cracking. "I-I DO NOT ACCEPT THIS! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Papyrus cried out and ran away.

"SANS! SANS!" His sobs echoed throughout the halls. "PLEASE COME BACK SANS!”

................................

Frisk struggled to get out of bed, limping over to where they could watch him, their eyes full of sadness. It felt like all hope had been lost.

"I'm sorry, Papyrus..." they whispered. 

They looked toward where Toriel's quarters were.

They were starting to think of one last idea.

It wouldn't stop Chara, but it might get sans back.

And that's all they needed.

Undyne quickly ran after him, and cut off his rampage, hugging Papyrus tightly, and rubbing his back.

Frisk watched this with tear filled eyes.

They were gonna fix this.

They had to.

................................

"UNDYNE..." Papyrus sobbed into her shoulder. "UNDYNE, WHERE IS SANS? I DON'T LIKE THIS...I WANT HIM BACK." he whined.

He leaned away from Undyne and said, "I WANT TO GO LOOK FOR HIM! HE'S MY BROTHER, I KNOW I CAN FIND HIM!" He ran off before anyone could stop him.

-

"pa....py....rus..." a mournful voice leaks from broken jaws.

"Hm? What was that?" Chara turned back and asked.

"I didn't say anything." flowey said.

"Shut up." Chara snarled and walked closer to sans, watching carefully.

The light in his vacant eye socket flickered in and out of life. "pa...py...rus..."

"Hm...it appears this poor fool misses his brother. We should pay him a visit." Chara purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! That's mostly up to date with what we've written so far. Personally, I've become invested in this story XD. If you guys are curious to see more I'm more than happy to edit chapters together as we progress!


	5. Chapter 5

Frisk had spent the afternoon trying to get their body working again. They had a plan forming in their mind, and had to pay Toriel a visit.

Their mother was sitting in the throne room, speaking to Asgore, when they walked in.

"Mom?"

Toriel looked up, running over, and beginning to scold them about being out of bed.

"Mom- listen... how well does your magic work with disguise?" Toriel thought for a moment.

"I'm a bit rusty... but I could try."

"I need one of the dummies you trained me on..." Frisk murmured. "I have an idea..."

Undyne had tried to keep up with Papyrus, but lost his trail. She had groaned in frustration, trying to locate him again, praying that he didn’t get hurt.

................................

"SAAAANS!!! SAAAAAANS!" Papyrus called out as he wandered around the now vacant Snowdin. "OH, BROTHER WHERE COULD YOU BE?" He whispered to himself as he jogged through Waterfall. "SANS! ARE YOU THERE? SAAANS!" He had thought that by starting at the ruins and trekking all the way back, he might be able to find his brother somewhere.

But he couldn't find anyone.

He sighed sadly as he slowly made his way through Hotland.

"pa...py...rus..." a voice whispered from behind.

"SANS?!" Papyrus turned around, excitedly. He gasped in shock when he saw the state of his brother. "OH MY GOD! SANS! WHAT HAPPENED?!" He reached out a hand to his brother.

"pa...py...rus..." sans' raspy breath repeated again and again from broken jaws.

"Howdy, Papyrus! So good to see you again!" Flowey said cheerfully from his perch.

"F-FLOWEY?! WHY ARE YOU WITH SANS? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" He ground his teeth in frustration and rage. His brother was shattered and vines coated his bones, constricting his joints and dragging behind him.

"Why, I made him stronger! He can take more than one hit now, isn't that great?"

"W-WELL NO, THAT ISN'T GREAT AT ALL. GET OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW!" Papyrus said, feeling flustered and confused.

"Sorry, can't do that. You see, this bonehead here has a lot of firepower that I just can't give up." Flowey's face contorted into a wicked grimace. "Have you even seen what he can do?"

Flowey retreated within the eye socket, and sans' skull fell back as an agonizing scream shot up to the sky. His jaw was completely unhinged and dangled uselessly as he cried out in pain. When his skull flopped back down again, his left eye socket glowed blue. Void of emotion. Void of soul. With his hand raised in front of him, a disfigured gasterblaster appeared and opened its jaws, ready to fire.

"Wait." Chara said coldly from behind Flowey-sans.

"What?" Flowey-sans growled in their unified voice.

"Don't kill him. Yet." Chara sneered at Papyrus. "It'll be much more fun if we have a hostage."

Malicious giggles erupted from the shorter skeleton. "My, that's a wonderful idea!"

Papyrus screamed as vines begin entangling in his bones.

................................

Frisk had been working on their plan all afternoon, unaware of the danger that Papyrus had been in. They knew that they could trigger sans to fight back if they did something crazy. It was a long shot, but it could work. Toriel had dressed a battle dummy up to look just like Frisk, armor and all, and it even moved a bit due to magic. It was perfect.

Undyne helped them carry it out into the snow, still worried about papyrus. Frisk leaned heavily on a staff as they walked, in pain, but determined to make this plan work. They stayed out of sight.

................................

Chara growled. "Dammit. I can't find any more monsters."

"Isn't your LV high enough?" Flowey-sans asked nervously, holding Papyrus high overhead with vines. He had put a lot of effort into fighting back, but now he was unconscious. 

"No. I need more. I NEED more power!" Chara snarled and turned toward Flowey-sans.

"H-hey easy there!" Flowey-sans stumbled back, slipping in the snow. "W-what are you doing with that knife?" He jumped back with a squeak of fear as Chara lunged forward, swinging the blade. "E-easy! It'll be harder for me to follow and help you if you kill my host!"

Chara smirked at him, "Who said I was going to stop at killing your host?" 

"Q-quit it!" The vines holding Papyrus shook ask Flowey-sans continued to try to dodge the stacks. He was too afraid to fight back, but he couldn't keep dodging forever.

"What should I do?" Flowey whispered within the eye socket.

"I don't want to die..."

"But...I don't want to be alone either..." Flowey whimpered. 

"fri...isk..." a mournful voice whispered from broken jaws.

................................

Frisk soon stepped into their path, Undyne out of view with the dummy. This had to bring sans back, and if not? Frisk was hopeless. They gasped as they saw Papyrus, but narrowed their eyes. It only made them more angry, and determined to win this.

Frisk smirked.

"Sorry, am i interrupting something?" They leaned on their staff, eyebrow quirked. "Should I come back later?" They shook their head at Flowey. "I warned you about Chara... Too bad you didn’t listen.”

................................

"S-shut up!" Flowey yelled at Frisk. "You don't know anything, you idiot! Ack!" He ducked as Chara lunged, aiming the knife at sans' cervical vertebrae. 

"Ok, ok! You stupid humans!" Flowey-sans growled together in unison. He turned up at Frisk. "Help me get away from Chara and I'll give you the loud one." He held up Papyrus in offering. 

"How dare you betray me?!" Chara screamed and charged forward again. 

"You're the one that betrayed me first!" Flowey-sans snarled back flinging bones, catching Chara on the shoulder and legs, sending them backward into the snow. "Heh what's the matter? Don't like getting the cold shoulder?"

................................

Frisk narrowed their eyes, and clenched their fists.

"No." they glared.

"You give me my sans back... and Papyrus... and maybe I'll think about keeping you safe..." they smirked as they saw Chara aiming for Flowey-Sans again.

"Well, unless of course you want to take your chances with them? if so... be my guest." Frisk pretended to turn and walk away, knowing Flowey was desperate.

................................

Flowey wrapped some vines around Chara's arms, hissing in pain as the knife cut through them. He managed to fling the boy further away again. 

"Screw that!" Flowey-sans snarled. Flowey's face contorted into a demonic face as he said, "You're bluffing. New offer," A strangled cry erupted from sans as Flowey pierced his soul with thorns, "if I die I'm taking this idiot with me!"

"fri...sk..." A small whine. 

"Eep!" Flowey-sans exclaimed as Chara lunged again. He tried to step back to avoid the blow, but sans' left leg shattered and he fell to the ground. In the last moment he managed to grip Chara's soul and throw them into a tree. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!!!" Flowey-sans screamed and looked up at frisk. "Fine. You get the loud one. And I MIGHT consider giving you the smiley trashbag too." In a smaller voice Flowey whispered within the skull, "Please don't leave me to die."

................................

Frisk gasped as sans was hurt, and nodded at Flowey's offer before springing into action. They dove in front of Flowey-sans, and snarled at Chara. Undyne emerged, running over, and grabbing Flowey-sans in her arms before carrying him off to safety. Frisk clutched their sword tightly.

"What's the matter, Chara? Finally losing it?"

They ran forward, sending the boy flying into the snow with a well aimed shove.

"Give it up... it's over..."

................................

"How dare you take my prey away from me?!" Chara screamed as tears flowed from the boy's eyes. "I'll kill you!"

Chara charged forward, knife swinging wildly. 

"un...dyne...?" A sad voice croaked. 

"Ew, you smell like fish." Flowey said as he grimaced, "Do you have to carry us so close to your body? Gross."

................................

"Shut it, you overgrown weed!" she snapped, stroking Sans's skull gently. "Otherwise, I’ll turn around... let Chara have at you."

She looked Sans over. He was damaged badly. "Shhh, sans... it's okay... I'm gonna call Tori, okay? She's gonna help." Undyne took out her cellphone. Hopefully the goat mother would arrive, in order to help heal sans' wounds.

Frisk stood tall.

"Flowey was your ally a few hours ago..." They held their sword steady, and dodged two of Chara's attacks with ease, wincing as their knife clipped Frisk, but only slightly. “You're going crazy! Too much LV will do you in!" they dodged another swipe, and smiled.

"Oh, look at that! You're getting sloppy!"

They paused.

"I can help you, Chara! you don’t have to do this anymore!"

................................

Flowey cowered deeper within the skull as sans groaned. 

"my leg...heh it's ok i’m all right..." He chuckled sadly. "i need the pieces though..."

.

Chara's face contorted into a mixture of sorrow and rage. "Y-you don't know anything about me!" The child screamed and dove toward Frisk again.

................................

Toriel soon arrived, gasping in shock and horror at sans’ condition. With shaking paws, she began to focus as hard as she could, and his broken body began to mend.

Frisk dodged Chara's attack, and yelped as they clipped their shoulder.

"That's a lie, Chara... and you know it." Frisk murmured. "We've been together through every timeline, and as much damage as you caused? anyone can be good. I can help. I want to help. I don’t hate you."

They stood still, dropping their sword, and opening their arms in trust. they were shaking.

"Stop this..." Frisk whispered. "Cant you see? stop it... before you’re too far gone..."

................................

"hey...tori...good to see ya." sans let out a strangled cough. 

"Just fix him and we'll get out of here." Flowey snarled from within. 

sans winced as they set him down on the bed. “heh… hey doc, i can't feel my leg."

.

The boy stood there for a moment. Shoulders drooped and head cast down. Tears flowed down his face and melted into the snow. "I don't hate you either Frisk...I...I..."

His head shot up abruptly and a menacing grin spread across his face. "I LOVE you!" He ran quickly, kicking Frisk in the chest and knocking them down into their back. He sat atop them and raised his knife high, his hand quivering. "I will kill you. It'll all go away." He giggled manually. "We can be together again! It'll all reset! We can be together!"

................................

Toriel looked at him sadly.

"I'm going to need bone fragments... and a lot of luck..." She murmured, stroking sans’ skull softly. "But I think I can save his leg."

"Alphys might have some..." Undyne whispered. "She used to work on healing sometimes too... I'll give her a call!" she took out her cellphone, quickly making the call.

Frisk gazed up at him, their gaze level.

"You don’t want that..." they sighed, slowly reaching up, and holding one of the quivering hands in theirs. "Chara... I can set you free... the right way. I don’t want you to suffer anymore. I don’t want you to go through any more painful RESETS... I care about you... I know you hate humans... but I care." Frisk whispered. They offered mercy, determined to SAVE the tortured child above them.

................................

"And once we're all fixed up, we'll kill them all." Flowey whispered quietly once everyone had left the room, stabbing sans' soul again when he felt the skeleton try to resist. 

.

"NYEH...WHERE AM I?" Papyrus said as he sat up groggily, pulling vines off of him. "SANS?" He glanced around and saw Chara and frisk. "HUMAN! OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK?! TINY HUMAN GET OFF OF FRISK!" He stumbled over and froze when Chara hissed at him, and flinched when he saw the knife. "NAUGHTY HUMAN." He said matter-of-factly and threw a blue bone toward the child. Chara slashed at it but the blade went right through. Before they could recover from their confusion, Papyrus held their body still with gravity as he kicked the knife from behind. "YOU COULD HURT YOURSELF WITH THAT." He said gently and hugged them from behind, lifting them off of frisk. "WHY ARE YOU CRYING? THE GREAT PAPYRUS GIVES THE BEST HUGS!"

"Let go of me you...you...MONSTER!" Chara screamed and tried to break free of his grasp. 

"NYEH HEH HEH YES I AM A MONSTER. BUT I AM GOOD. FRISK AND I BELIEVE YOU CAN BE GOOD TOO. DON'T WE, FRISK?"

................................

Frisk smiled, and got up. They took Chara's knife, and tucked it safely away. They walked over to where the exchange was happening.

"We do. We care about you... we want to fix this...." Frisk whispered, hugging their front side, and keeping their arms wrapped around both them and Papyrus. "Relax, Chara... deep breaths. It's over now."

................................

Chara squirmed against their hold for a few more minutes but as time passed, their struggles weakened. "I hate you..." Chara said quietly and without feeling. The boy began to cry.

................................

Frisk sighed a bit, petting their hair.

"Take him to Asgore, Pap..." Frisk whispered. "Chara isn’t going to do anymore harm. I’ll help them later, and then send the kid home... Right now? I wanna see sans.”

Frisk soon entered his room, tears in their eyes as they watched Toriel, who had just come back to work on him. They watched, Undyne squeezing their shoulder hard as they choked back a sob.

“I'm sorry, sans..." They whispered.

................................

(((SKEL: What was Frisk's plan by the way? Also I just thought of another dark thing lol XD we don't have to do it though. I don't want to ruin the story but ppl might die)))

"COME ALONG HUMAN!" Papyrus said as he lifted the boy onto his shoulders. The boy gasped in panic but was soon laughing as Papyrus ran toward the castle, telling him fantastic stories of The Great Papyrus. 

.

Flowey-sans cried out in agony as his bones were knit back together, the bone shards melding in with his shattered leg. Pain-hazed eye sockets focused on Frisk. 

"Frisk is alive?" Flowey whispered quietly. "Where did Chara go?"

................................

"They will be taken care of later." Frisk murmured, and got up, grabbing a flower pot Toriel had in her infirmary. "Hold end up your end of the deal... Now. Either get out of him, or be torn out. You’re outnumbered.”

................................

(((SKEL: Umm well... Flowey-sans gets healed and then when sneaks away. Steals the six souls...and...kills the boy maybe? Becomes omega Flowey-sans XD)))

"Are you stupid? I can't leave him now!" The vines quivered around sans' bones. "Toriel only healed his leg! If I leave before his fully mended he's just going to fall to pieces." He sneered up at frisk, "not that I have a problem with that. He's useless anyway."

"Besides. If I remember I believe I said I MIGHT give you your trashbag back."

................................

(((DBK: YAAAAAA HOLY S*** LETS DO IT)))

Frisk growled.

"Fine... But let me talk to him at least.... Wake him up..." They looked at him with a challenging glare. "Give me that at least."

................................

Flowey peered out of sans' right eye socket and gazed down at sans' broken jaw. "I mean, he won't be much for talking back, but sure. After that, you have to let us rest." Flowey pouted, "Don't know if you forgot, but we almost died today."

Flowey ducked back into the skull as the light flickered within sans' left eye socket.

"fr...isk...?" he wheezed.

................................

"sans!" Frisk cried, clutching his hand gently, and tears beginning to fall down their face as they heard his voice. "H-hi..." They whispered, kissing his bony fingers gently. 

Undyne smiled, so glad that sans would be okay again soon.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." Frisk whimpered over and over, before gently kissing his broken jaw, his cheek, his forehead, and his teeth. “You're gonna be okay, sans... I promise..." They moved forward, hugging him as gently as they possibly could.

................................

sans' phalanges twitched slightly, but he didn't have the strength to hold Frisk's hand. "hey...kid..." He winced in pain, "don't look so sad...i'll be back soon..." his skull cracked again, "heh...after this break..."

................................

Frisk winced at the crack, and held his hand tighter.

"Please come back..." They whispered. “I'm sorry for everything, sans... I just want you back..." They sobbed again, and Undyne patted their shoulder.

"Come on." She murmured. "We gotta let him rest now."

................................

The light in sans' eye socket dimmed again as he fell asleep, waiting for his bones to mend as the magic from Toriel danced around his bones. 

"You idiots." A voice chimed as the bones were almost fully healed.

Flowey-sans sat up and scanned the room, smiling when they find that no one is around. 

"How stupid can you be?"

In the corner of their vision, they can see just the glitch they need. They jump into it and teleport to a stoic gray room. 

There are six containers holding six different colored souls. Vines pierce through the glass, causing the prisons to shatter, and grasp the souls. Flowey cackled with delight as the souls absorbed into his vines. 

"Idiots. You're all such idiots!" He howled as power enveloped his and sans' bodies. 

"Chara. You ready to have a bad time?"

................................

Frisk lost it when they found out sans was gone. They cried, and shook with rage, Undyne trying to calm them down.

They would find sans, and fix this, no matter what the cost.

................................

"Chaaaara" flowey-sans growled from above, climbing on the ceiling and hiding in the shadows. 

"Where are you, Chara?" He hissed. 

Teleporting to the throne room, the beast snarled, "Found you."

The boy screamed and stumbled backward. "F-flowey? What is this?!"

Before him appeared a disfigured monster of twisting thorns and vines. Four large leaf covered arms supports its torso as it sat upon two skeletal haunches. It's head was in the form of a gasterblaster, with a malicious face of flowey glowing in its right eye socket. 

"Hehehe! I stole the human souls!" Flowey-sans laughed gleefully. "There were only six though. I still need one more to become God."

"O-oh. So you want help to steal Frisk's?" The boy stuttered. 

The gasterblaster's mouth formed into a sneer as the malicious face cackled. "No, I think I'll take yours instead. After all, it's kill or be killed!" The demon's maw opened wide as blue light focused between its jaws, preparing a blast. 

"F-frisk! Papyrus! Help me!" Chara screamed

................................

However, nobody came. The boy was destroyed, and the soul was Flowey-sans' for the taking.

Gathered around, Undyne and the others were trying to devise a plan to deal with the new threat.

"Okay, so he couldn’t have gone far..." Undyne murmured, and Frisk sighed.

"He can teleport, Undyne.. He could be anywhere! Oh god, why weren't we watching him?" They buried their face in their hands

................................

(((SKEL: Is it wrong I started laughing when I read your message? I was like whelp I left Chara's survival in your hands to decide and he's obliterated XD)))

A monstrous roar thunders throughout the castle. 

"YES....YES!!! SO MUCH POWER!!" Flowey-sans shouted, his voice shaking the walls. He slammed his fists into the ground and arched his back as sharp spikes erupted along his spine, ending at a thin bony tail twisted with vines. The gasterblaster's jaws opened and its breath reeked of death, rotting everything it touched. 

"MORE!" Flowey-sans giggled with insanity and stood high, slashing at the ceiling above them. "I MUST HAVE MORE!! HUMANS! ON THE SURFACE! I'LL KILL AND CONSUME THEM ALL!"

"fr...isk..."

The beast froze for a moment and tilted its head. "Oh, yes. That's right." Jaws twist into a malicious sneer. "There's still a human here." he fell back to the ground with a large thud, the tile shattering underneath his claws. His left eye socket began to glow blue as he searched for his prey. Catching a glimpse of Frisk's soul, he prowled and teleported into the shadows to begin his hunt.


	6. Chapter 6

The sudden loud pounding and roar seemed to cause everyone to jump. They looked around, confused, and before they could comment, Asgore exploded into view.

"T-the s-souls!" He yelled. "They're g-"

"Gone..." Undyne finished for him, and Frisk began to put the pieces together.

"No..."

Another roar.

"God, no.... Please..."

Undyne looked at them, eyes full of fear.

"Frisk...."

"I'm going as far out as i can. Giving the freak what it wants... Get everyone out safely, in case i don’t make it."

Undyne nodded, helping Asgore and the others to begin moving to safety. Frisk watched them go, picking up their sword, even though their arms were shaking like crazy. They didn't even want to know what Flowey-sans looked like now.

................................

"Howdy, Frisk." A gravelly voice erupted from behind them. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

................................

Frisk jumped ten feet, and began to shake as they went to turn around. Before they did, they SAVED, and they gasped in horror at the terrifying creature before them. They almost fell backwards at the sight.

"L-l-let h-him g-go?...." They whispered, too struck with fear to even sound confident. They gulped as they saw what used to be Chara as a pile of dust in the corner. 

They raised their sword with shaking hands, and sweat began to drip down their temple as they took a few steps back.

"D-do your w-worst..." They whimpered, too scared to even make a threat.

................................

"My worst?" Flowey-sans erupted in maniacal laughter "My worst?! Are you sure??" He parted his jaws, allowing his wretched breath to leak from within, and it billowed onto the floor. Tile turned into black sludge at Frisk's feet. 

"Ya know it's a real shame. Ol' sansy boy here was still holding on for quite sometime. He's gotten so quiet now." 

Vines shot forth and wrapped around Frisk's throat, lifting them high into the air. "I don't think you wanna see my worst. Why don't I show the best?" He threw Frisk across the room effortlessly. 

"Hell yeah, this'll be your best nightmare."

................................

Frisk choked and sputtered as they were hoisted into the air, and a screamed as they were sent flying across the judgement hall. They slammed into a pillar with a sickening crack, and fell onto the ground, trembling 

"Th-that all you got?" They taunted, though their eyes were closing already.

"He's s-still in th-there..." They whispered. "I know it..."

................................

The demonic beast yawned and lazily glanced at frisk. "You really are an idiot." The gasterblaster's maw spread open wide, and its breath rotted the floor and pillars all around. The jaws opened wider still and from within emerged a skeleton. Eye sockets void of any life and vines seeping into his bones and skull. The vines drug him out and held him high as his body swayed limply in the air. "He's too far gone to hear you now." And with that sans' was dragged back into the monster's gaping maw with a final clack of its teeth. It made a gulping motion as it lowered its head to gaze at Frisk again. "Clever human. I saw you managed to save earlier-" it's tail whipped along the room at lightning speeds and pierced through Frisk's chest. "-what fun! That means I get to kill you more than once!" As the work began to fade Flowey-sans laughed "See you in a moment Frisk."

................................

Frisk screamed in agony as their soul was pierced, and they fell to their knees, the sound of its shattering echoing throughout the corridor. They slumped forward onto the tile, dead.

A few minutes later, they appeared before the beast again, obviously shaken up from dying and coming back. They gazed up at him with anger.

"J-just means I k-keep going until one of us can’t anymore..." They whispered. They raised their sword. “Let’s see who falls first..."

................................

The beast lounges with its head propped up in one of its claws. It yawns as it slams its paw down, sending numerous vines up from the floor, running Frisk through from multiple sides.

"This is boring." the monster taunts over Frisk's body.

"Technically, you've fallen twice now."

................................

Frisk stumbled, trying to get a hit on Flowey-sans.

"Y-you cant do this forever." Frisk snarled. "I know you can’t..."

................................

Flowey-sans laughed and opened it's maw, allowing it's rotten breath to leak out and melt Frisk's sword. "I can assure you, I'm much stronger than you could ever hope to be." A clawed hand stretched out and batted Frisk away, sending them flying across the room. "It'd be nice if you could at least make this a little more entertaining for me."

................................

Frisk fell to their demise again, but the next time they came back, they did something crazy. They growled in rage, and...

In three seconds, they somehow teleported. They jumped from one pillar, to behind another, to appear suddenly behind Flowey-sans. They took a massive swipe at the vines, cutting a few before standing there, a triumphant smirk on their face. They had used some of sans’ magic when they REALLY needed it. So it was possible?

"Come on, dandelion..." Frisk said with a wink. "How's that?"

................................

SKEL: Ooo taking my idea from Rewind and Replay? Nice!!!)))

"You...you little bitch!" The demonic Flowey-sans screamed in pain as the vines fell to the floor and disappeared into dust, green goo seeping from where the sword had sliced.

It curved its body around, protecting its injured side and opened it's jaws to prepare a gasterblast.

................................  
DBK: That’s what I was thinking of, my friend! ;) )))

Frisk dodged just in time, and used up some more magic. They teleported under the beast, and slid, slicing up vines on its underside.

"Having fun now? Or am I going too fast for ya?" Frisk taunted, and went running to take shelter behind a pillar. "Pretty soon, I’m gonna get bored!”

................................

SKEL: I love it!!! AHHHHHH!!!!))

"DaMmIt!!!" the beast screamed again as more vines disappeared into dust. The face within the right eye socket smirked. "You're not the only one that can reset."

FILE 1 LOAD

Demon Flowey-sans gripped Frisk in two clawed hands and began to crush their body tight.

................................

Frisk screamed and struggled, trying to break free.

"No matter what you do, I'll beat you...." Frisk whispered before their soul was crushed, and they were back to fighting with the demon again.

What they didn’t know, was that Undyne was on her way to help, despite orders not to.

................................

FILE 1 LOAD

A gasterblast obliterated Frisk.

FILE 1 LOAD

Its tail pierced through Frisk's chest.

FILE 1 LOAD

A massive clawed hand crushes Frisk into the tile.

FILE 1 LOAD

Putrid breath leaks from its maw, rotting Frisk's body from the inside out.

FILE 1 LOAD

The beast laid down on the floor, its tail swishing like a cat's. "You're not looking too well, Frisk. Give up yet?"

................................

 

Frisk stumbled a bit, looking tired. They had been beaten so many times, that one more hit would probably kill them. They leaned heavily on their sword, and glared at the monster before them.

"N-never..." they whispered, swinging weakly before losing balance, and stamina. They collapsed onto the tile, and lay slumped on the floor, eyes closed, and breathing heavily. Undyne watched from the shadows, about to carry out her plan.

................................

The demonic beast opened its maw once more and gathered magic to prepare for one final blast...

................................

Frisk opened their eyes to glance at the beast, and lowered their head in defeat, too tired to move.

"Im sorry, sans..."

They braced themselves for the impact, but it never came. While Flowey-sans was gathering the magic for the blast, and couldn’t see, Undyne ran forward, grabbing Frisk, and dumping the dummy into their place. The dummy slumped down in their armor, and looked the same as Frisk just did. When the blast was fired, Undyne and Frisk hid from view, and Frisk let out a realistic scream of agony as the dummy was reduced to a pile of charred dust. Undyne then put a hand over their mouth to silence their heavy breathing as they waited for Flowey-sans to process what had just happened.

................................

"Hehehe I did it! I've destroyed you!"

"fr...isk...?"

The beast reared back and choked, "Wh-what is this?"

"frisk??"

"No, no!" The beast roared and clutched at its head, falling to the ground. It screamed and as its jaws parted, the green and light blue soul escaped. "NO! THE SOULS!!"

A tear leaked from the left eye socket, and a shaky clawed hand reached out to the charred remains. "frisk..." it whimpered.

Its body began to twist and contort, writhing in pain as it couldn't maintain its form.

The orange soul drifted away.

"Dammit!"

"frisk! i'm sorry..."

The beast stumbled back with another yell. "Wh-what are you doing you stupid trash bag?!!"

It stood back on it's skeletal legs, claws digging into its rib cage and pulling them apart with a loud crack.

Yellow. Purple. Dark blue. Red.

The souls are freed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

The beast falls and begins to crumple from the weight of it's own form, unable to keep itself together.

"i can't...i can't...frisk...i can't live without frisk..."

................................

Undyne watched, and smiled.

"It's working! sans is coming back! he's fighting!"

Frisk went to run out, but Undyne grabbed them.

"No, not yet... wait until he's freed!"

Frisk sat back, impatient.

................................

sans tore himself free of the vines and stumbled over to the ashes. "oh god, frisk! frisk!" His tears mixed with the ashes as he tried to scoop them up, but they spilled through his phalanges. "frisk..." he mourned and wrapped his arms around his rib cage. "i...i'm so sorry...frisk i didn't mean to...i never wanted to hurt you..."

................................

Undyne emerged the minute sans was separate from Flowey, and stood menacingly above the now small and damaged flower, spear raised threateningly.

“It's over... you disgusting houseplant..." she spat. She kept watch on him, and Frisk emerged, tired, but feeling determined after they saw sans be set free.

"s-sans?" they asked, leaning against a pillar, praying that Flowey's influence hadn’t damaged him again.

................................

"You...idiots..." Flowey said weakly, wilted and not even bothering to look at the spear looming over his head.

sans stumbled backward, panic in his eye sockets. "f-frisk?" He clutched at his skull, "no, no no. get away!" he stumbled back again, tears flowing down his cheekbones. "i...i killed you. i hurt so many..." he whimpered and teleported away.

................................

Frisk gasped as he teleported away.

"N-no! sans! Come back! Please!" they called around. "It was a trick to free you from Flowey... I'm sorry, sans... I'm so sorry... but it's okay! It wasn't your fault... sweetie... listen to me..."

They looked all around the halls, feeling helpless again.

Undyne sighed, scooping him up, and putting him into the flower pot Frisk had taken earlier. She kept him close, knowing that despite it all, Frisk didn't want to hurt him.

................................

"Hehehe well, at least I managed to break you two up." Flowey's face contorted into a wicked sneer. "He'll never be able to look at your face again!"

................................

Frisk fell to their knees.

"Just stop it, Flowey.... I don’t care about anything you have to say anymore." Frisk said coldly, and walked off, feeling lost. Undyne watched them go sadly, not knowing what to do.

Frisk hoped that maybe Papyrus could catch up to sans. He at least deserved to be happy, and they knew how much he missed his brother.

................................

Papyrus nodded quickly as Undyne informed him what had happened over the phone. "YES, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TRACK DOWN HIS BROTHER!" He pocketed his cell phone and glanced around the castle, "ONLY...THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT KNOW WHERE HE WOULD BE..." He stroked his chin thoughtfully for a moment, "AH! HE MUST BE IN BED!"

He ran swiftly all the way back home to Snowdin, bursting through their front door. "SANS! SANS ARE YOU HERE?"

"go away." a weak voice answered.

"YOU ARE HERE!" Papyrus exclaimed happily and jogged up the stairs, practically ripping the bedroom door off it's hinges as he entered his brother's room. "ARE YOU OK?"

"no." sans was huddled up in a ball facing the wall.

"SANS. EVERYONE IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU. DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE THEM?"

"no."

He sighed and sat at the edge of his brother's bed. "FRISK IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU. DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE THEM?"

"no."

He reached out and rested a hand on his brother's spine. "BUT WHY NOT? FRISK LOVES YOU?"

sans sighed and shifted away from his brother's touch. "just leave me alone. i don't want to see anybody."

Papyrus pulled back his hand, feeling hurt. "SANS..."

"just go away."

................................

Frisk began to walk back with Undyne.

"You should talk to him, y’know."

"He doesn’t wanna see me, Undyne... and I don’t know what else to do..." They held the wilted Flowey close, and lowered their head. When they finally made it back to the castle, Frisk handed Flowey over to Undyne. "Water him, give him new soil... and keep him in a magic enforced prison until I return. Please."

Undyne nodded, and Frisk walked off to nowhere in particular, feeling heartbroken.

sans seemed so done with them. They felt sick.

................................

Papyrus slowly trudged back to the castle with tears in his eye sockets. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO...FRISK...AND SANS..." He collapsed onto a chair when he reached the castle and found Undyne.   
"NYOO HOO HOO. I WANT TO HELP MY FRIEND AND BROTHER, BUT THEY DON'T WANT MY HELP."

................................

Undyne looked at Papyrus, and suddenly got an angered, but determined look in her eyes.

"Well then guess what? We make ‘em want help." she stood up. "Grab sans. Drag him here if you have to, to the judgement hall. I'm grabbing Frisk."

................................

"B-BUT UNDYNE-" Her determined glare shut him up real quick. "O-OK, I'LL GO GET HIM." He ran like a bat out of hell all the way back home.

"SANS!" he called again once he burst through the door.

"pap, go away." his brother's voice croaked, raw from weeping.

"SORRY. I HAVE ORDERS TO BRING YOU TO THE THRONE ROOM."

"wha?"

Papyrus stood over his brother's bed with is hands on his hip bones, "YOU MUST COME AT ONCE."

"no."

"YES!"

"you can't make me." sans said sulkily.

"YES I CAN!" Papyrus exclaimed and picked up his brother. "LET'S GO!"

He ignored his brother's protests as he made his way quickly to the judgement hall. If he held onto him just tight enough, sans wouldn't be able to teleport away. He dropped a very displeased sans onto the floor of the hall and announced, "I HAVE BROUGHT SANS!"

................................

Undyne's footsteps were heard down the hall, followed by Frisk's disgruntled yelling.

"Undyne, put me down! Stop! Come on!" they struggled and kicked, until Undyne threw them down onto the floor with a thump, and they grunted, rubbing their head.

"Alright, nerds..." Undyne began. "You two love each other. A lot. So much, it's a little weird sometimes." She quirked an eyebrow, and crossed her arms. "That being said? You two have all night to work out your problems... and don't even try to escape, either. The doors are going to be sealed with magic, that only Asgore can disable... so no running... or jumping..." she glared at sans. "Or teleporting... until this is all worked out.... bye you two!" she waved with a smug grin, and grabbed Papyrus, beginning to run.

"Oh no you don’t-" Frisk yelled, chasing after them, but the door slammed and the barrier went up before they had time to slow down, and they slammed into the door with a THUD before tumbling back.

"Ugh!" they yelled, looking down. "Come on, guys..."

................................

sans backed away the the furthest end of the hall opposite of Frisk and sank to the ground. Pulling his legs up to his rid cage, wrapping his arms around them, and pressing his forehead into his kneecaps, he began to weep. 

"i was weak..."

"i hurt so many..."

"i hurt you frisk..."

"i don't deserve to look at you..."

"please just let me disappear.” he whimpered.

................................

Frisk walked over to him, but didn’t get too close, afraid to hurt him.

"sans... stop that..." they murmured. "It wasn’t your fault... and you didn’t mean it... you fought back... you defeated him..." they inched a bit closer, tilting their head. "Look at me? “lease? Even just for a minute? I’m here to help you..."

................................

Sans lifted up his skull, but allowed the lights in his eye sockets to fade. He didn't want to see Frisk, but he'd at least face them. 

"frisk i...i'm so sorry..."

"i understand if you want to...kill me..." He chuckled darkly, "we are in the judgment hall after all..."

................................

Frisk dropped their sword with a shattering clang. They ran forward, nearly tackling him in a hug.

"Are you out of your mind!?" they cried, pulling him close. "I could never, ever hurt you... and I know I have in the past... so I'm sorry too..." they began to stroke his back. “Didn't someone ask me once to show myself some mercy? Show them who I really was?" they kissed his head gently. "Come on, sans... don’t beat yourself up for this... I made it... Undyne made it... our friends made it... and the one to be punished here is Flowey..." they nuzzled him lovingly.

"You didn’t do anything wrong... okay? You can’t hold this onto yourself... sans... I thought I lost you for the last time... I love you..."

................................

"f-frisk?" he whispered and choked back a sob. Shaky hands found their way around Frisk's waist as he nuzzled into their neck. "frisk...i...i was so scared." The tips of his phalanges dug into their skin as he pulled them close, "i could see...everything but i couldn't stop it." A shudder rattled his bones. "it was terrifying."

"mercy...do i deserve your mercy?" he whispered in mournful tones. He pulled back from Frisk and looked up at their face. "love...i love you, but...you don't have to love me anymore." A tear dripped from his eye socket as he smiled. "who i really am...i'm your friend."

SKEL: Using my own writing against me again! AHH I love it!! XD)))

................................

DBK: XD I AM GOOD AT THAT! Lol)))

Frisk stroked his cheek. 

"I know, baby... It’s how Chara had me... When they took over..." They smiled at him when he pulled back, but frowned at what he said.

"Yes, yes you do." They leaned in suddenly, wrapping their arms around his shoulders before pressing a rough and needy kiss to his teeth. They leaned their forehead against his, and sighed happily. "Because i love you... And you showed me mercy, no matter what. You’re my friend, sans... Of course you are... But I will always, always love you more than that..." They kissed his cheek with a small giggle.

"I missed you so much... Don’t you ever run off again..." They hugged him tightly.

................................

"frisk..." he moaned when they kissed him on the teeth and he leaned forward wanting more. Each kiss sent fire through his bones. He dug his fingers into their flesh and pulled them close, greedily kissing their lips again and again.

"i missed you too...i won't leave...ever..."

He pressed pseudo kisses along their jaw and down to their neck, nipping lightly where their neck met their shoulder. "how could i leave when you make me feel so frisky?" he whispered in a playful tone.

................................

 

Frisk let out a soft moan, and smiled as he nipped down their neck. They giggled at the pun, and nuzzled him once more.

"God, I missed you so much... You big dork..."

................................

His teeth scraped along their neck. Biting lightly as he held them close to his rib cage. "I missed you too. You feel so warm and soft..." He nipped at their ear lobe "it was so dark and lonely when I was trapped by flowey."

................................

Frisk sighed happily, closing their eyes and leaning into every single one of his touches. They ran their fingers gently along his ribs.

"I love you..." Frisk whispered, so happy to be in his arms again. "Feels like its been the longest day of my life..."

................................

He sighed and leaned away again, looking up into Frisk's eyes "i love you too but...what do we do now? i don't know if i can face everyone..."

................................

Frisk gave him a reassuring smile.

“It's okay to be scared... But you faced me, right? And I care about you, and it’s okay. The others will understand... I think you should start with Pap." Frisk suggested. "He really wants his big brother back..."

................................

"ok. i miss him too." He stood up and walked over to the door, knocking lightly and whispering to Undyne that everything was ok now. He backed away slightly as it opened and was immediately tackled to the ground. 

"SANS! OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK?" Papyrus said as he sniffled through his tears. 

Sans looked up at his brother and tears welled up in his eye sockets. He hugged him tightly, "yeah bro. i'm ok now. i'm sorry i scared you."

"ITS OK! JUST NEVER EVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!"

................................

Frisk smiled at them, and walked over to join their favorite brothers.

"He won’t. I'll make sure of it." they yelped in surprise as Undyne scooped them up into her arms.

"I told ya it would work, ya nerd!" she yelled, and Frisk giggled.

................................

sans teleported out of the embrace and stood a little away from the others and said with a wink, "sorry. i'm a little claws-traphobic"


End file.
